ST PETERSBOURG
by Celine Alba
Summary: A la recherche d'un début de quelque chose, Red rencontre des ennuis qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Jamais. Il n'aura pas solution en vue, pas de torche pour l'éclairer dans son tunnel mais Liz sera impliquée de manière détournée et douloureuse. Il y a du Lizzington, évidemment, mais c'est plus violent que d'ordinaire. J'ai eu envie d'un truc différent.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

_« Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une clé, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle ouvre ». _

_Maurice Maeterlinck_

**Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est spectateur c'est qu'on se laisse porter par les images. Mais ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est d'être le spectateur et le metteur en scène. Action !**

* * *

><p>Il s'agitait par cette belle matinée froide de décembre. Il s'agitait devant une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il avait froid, là, sur le perron de cet immeuble, et se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore ? Ah les femmes ! Dembe, tu lui avais bien dit 8h00 précises, non ?

- Oui, Raymond.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle apparut.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je suis en retard ?

- 10 minutes, Lizzie ! Ca fait 10 minutes que je poireaute là.

- J'ai eu une panne de réveil. Ca arrive à tout le monde, non ? Et vous n'en mourez pas ! Vous n'aviez qu'à rester dans la voiture.

- Quelle voiture ? Nous sommes venus à pieds.

- Vous savez encore marcher, vous ?

- Je sais encore marcher et lever la jambe pour vous mettre un coup de pieds où je pense ! On y va ?

- On va où ?

- Dembe, tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Dembe secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Nous allons voir Douglas Scott.

- J'en suis enchantée. C'est qui ?

- Le numéro 178 de ma liste. Mais on peut le rattacher au numéro 37, à savoir Hector Lam.

- Lui, je sais qui c'est. Du temps de Pol Pot, il fut l'un des instruments du génocide cambodgien. Mais il n'est plus tout jeune.

- Il a 74 ans. Pas encore un ancêtre non plus.

- Et donc, Douglas Scott ?

- Un ex agent de la CIA ou apparenté, qui fut agent double jusqu'à la chute de Pol Pot.

- Comment ça ?

- Scott refilait des tuyaux percés aux Khmers et en refilait d'aussi crevés aux Etats-Unis.

- Il n'a jamais été inquiété ?

- A votre avis ?

- Vous l'avez aidé, c'est ça ?

- Il s'est réfugié pendant des années en Chine. C'est là que je l'ai retrouvé en 1995. Je lui ai fourni une nouvelle identité, de nouveaux papiers et il a pu revenir au pays où il s'est gentiment fait oublier.

- Et pourquoi allons-nous le voir aujourd'hui ?

- Parce qu'il détient des informations sur Lam. Des informations récentes. Visiblement, Lam chercherait à quitter l'Asie du Sud-Est où la chasse aux Khmers est toujours ouverte. Pour l'instant, il résiderait quelque part dans les montagnes du Vietnam mais la région ne serait plus sûre.

- Scott vous a donc demandé d'intervenir.

- C'est ça.

- Il sait qui je suis ?

- Je lui ai dit que vous étiez ma trésorière.

- C'est gentil de me prévenir.

- Je vous en prie.

Ils arrivaient devant la voiture. Dembe ouvrit la portière et Liz et Red s'installèrent.

- Vous logez ici ces jours-ci ?

- Juste la nuit dernière. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. C'est près de chez moi.

- Raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus à pieds.

- Je dois savoir autre chose sur Scott ?

- Il a 82 ans. C'est un vieux monsieur fatigué mais qui n'a rien perdu de son œil. Donc, méfiez-vous. Un ancien agent reste un agent à vie. Si jamais il sent que vous êtes du FBI, on dit adieu à la source. Et bonjour aux ennuis !

- Compris ! Je vais jouer l'idiote qui préfère les chiffres aux hommes.

- Parfait. N'en faites pas trop non plus, Lizzie.

- Il aime les femmes ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Lui non plus. Il se contenta seulement de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil par moments pour s'assurer que…pour s'assurer, tout court. Elle était là, elle allait bien, et elle ferait son boulot du mieux possible. Elle devenait même de plus en plus douée. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose de commun avec la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré 18 mois auparavant. Un an et demi de cette vie-là l'avait endurcie et lui avait montré les limites de son badge. Tout ce qu'elle croyait ou qu'elle tenait pour acquit s'était lentement effondré, comme un château de cartes. Aujourd'hui, elle savait agir en criminelle quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir et n'hésitait même plus à enfreindre les lois. Pour le couvrir lui ou pour coincer des criminels plus dangereux que lui.

Parvenus devant un restaurant italien, Dembe descendit en premier et leur ouvrit la portière. Tous trois entrèrent dans le restaurant où les attendait un homme de grande taille et de forte corpulence, cheveux blancs et canne à la main.

- Raymond !

- Bonjour Doug ! Laisse-moi te présenter Charlene Marshall, mon assistante et trésorière.

- Tu as toujours su choisir tes partenaires, Raymond ! Mademoiselle, vous êtes superbe.

- Merci monsieur Scott.

- Tes infos, Doug, elles vont me coûter combien ?

- Rien si tu peux aider mon ami.

- Il veut aller où ?

- En Russie.

- Quelle ville ?

- St Petersbourg.

Si Red tiqua intérieurement, il ne le montra pas.

- Je lui mets le package habituel ou a-t-il des demandes particulières ?

- Il faudrait plusieurs papiers.

- Il ne voyage pas seul ?

- Sa concubine le suit partout.

- Je vois. Dis-lui que ça va lui coûter deux fois plus cher. Faire sortir un couple du Vietnam, actuellement…

- Je sais. Il le sait aussi.

- Tu as des photos ?

Scott les lui tendit. Red les rangea sans les regarda dans l'attaché-case que Liz avait ouvert quelques instants plus tôt.

- Il y a autre chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Peux-tu lui trouver un logement et un compte en banque ?

- Dis-moi, Doug, il ne veut pas une nounou non plus, ton ami ?

- Il ne parle pas très bien le russe.

- Evidemment ! Il veut aller dans un pays sans en maîtriser la langue. Pourquoi il ne va pas en Corée du Nord ? On l'y accueillerait les bras ouverts, là-bas !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut aller à St Petersbourg mais j'imagine qu'il a ses raisons.

- Il me complique singulièrement la tache, surtout. Charlene, tu notes que pour Monsieur Lam, il faut faire des papiers chinois.

- Raymond, tu es sûr ? Ca va te coûter cher.

- Vu ce que nous allons facturer au client, on va lui fournir le service complet. Fais ce que je te dis. Chinois. Et mets-lui un visa d'attaché culturel pour le musée de l'Ermitage. Dembe, contacte Vlad là-bas. Vois ce qu'il peut faire.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Bon, je vois que tu gères tout comme d'habitude.

- Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde, tu ne crois pas, Doug ?

- Les Fédéraux te laissent tranquille ?

- Ils me croient en Australie en ce moment. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec un chapeau et des mecs à peu près ressemblants.

- Tu as piqué l'idée en voyant le film « Thomas Crown ».

- Exact. Bon, maintenant que je vais aider ton ami, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Lam aurait des liens avec des gens bizarres qui semblent diriger plus ou moins le monde.

- Un groupe de riches mégalos de plus.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Tu as des noms ?

- Non. J'ai une date : 2017. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Red tiqua de nouveau intérieurement et pria pour que ni Liz ni Scott ne le remarque.

- C'est dans un peu plus de 2 ans. A part ça, non. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Ton nom revient parait-il assez souvent dans les conversations.

- J'espère qu'ils parlent de moi en bien et avec respect.

- Raymond…tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ?

- Si, l'argent et la loyauté.

- J'ai toujours été loyal avec toi.

- Tu t'es toujours tenu à carreau depuis ton retour, oui.

- Et combien de tuyaux t'ai-je refilé au cours de ces années ?

- Les dettes se payent toujours, Doug. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je t'ai sauvé la vie et tu n'as rien déboursé pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis. C'était un service qui méritait d'autres services.

- Donc si je te dis de te méfier de ces gens, tu peux me croire.

- J'en prends acte. Mais sans leurs noms ou même la moindre idée de qui ils sont ou de ce qu'ils font, je ne vais pas aller loin. C'est comme si tu me demandais de me méfier des esprits vaudou.

- Qui sait ?

- Doug, nous avons passé l'âge, toi et moi, tu ne crois pas ? Même Charlene n'y croit plus.

- Ray, tu sais bien que je ne crois qu'en toi.

- Tu vois ?

- Dites-moi, Charlene, vous maniez aussi les armes à l'occasion ?

- Seulement dans une cuisine, monsieur Scott. Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour découper un poulet ou réduire les oignons en fines lamelles.

- Raymond, ton assistante est une perle rare. Si au lit elle aussi douée, tu dois être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

- Je le suis. Elle me comble en tous points.

- Ca se voit. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

- Non, merci Doug. Si j'ai besoin, je te contacterai. Dis à Lam de verser 500 000 dollars sur mon compte. Chérie, tu lui donnes ce qu'il faut ?

Rongeant son frein, Liz donna un RIB à Scott. Sa colère viendrait plus tard.

- Sous quel délai doit-il se tenir prêt ?

- 2 jours. Je ne peux pas faire plus vite compte tenu qu'ils sont deux et qu'il a des exigences particulières.

- Ca devrait aller. On passe par la filière habituelle pour la remise des documents ?

- Oui.

- Bien. On se revoit bientôt en ce cas. Charlene, ce fut un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Pour moi aussi monsieur Scott.

Il lui fit un baise main et ils le laissèrent. Dans la voiture, elle laissa éclater sa colère.

- Chérie ?

- Oh ça va ! Vous n'allez pas en faire un drame non plus !

- Red, parfois, vous allez trop loin.

- Et vous pas assez. Même si l'histoire de la cuisine m'a bien plu. J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer en train de cuisiner.

- Pas le temps.

- Je vous apprendrai, un de ces jours.

- Les infos qu'il vous a données vous inspirent quoi ? J'ai remarqué votre attitude. A deux reprises.

- Quelle attitude ?

- Vous avez crispé légèrement vos lèvres, signe de nervosité. Quand il a parlé de St Petersbourg et ensuite quand il a donné la date de 2017.

- En 2017, je fêterai mes 55 ans, Lizzie. Ce qui ne me rend pas particulièrement joyeux.

- Et vous me prenez pour une imbécile, en prime !

- Loin de moi cette idée.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ?

- Vous dire quoi ?

- Ce qu'on peut trouver à St Petersbourg et ce qu'il va se passer en 2017.

- Le Musée de l'Ermitage et n'étant pas Mme Irma, je n'ai pas de boule de cristal pour connaître l'avenir.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dirait plus rien d'intéressant, elle se mura dans un silence boudeur. Red s'en amusa.

- Vous boudez ?

- Non.

- Si.

- Je ne boude pas. Mais puisque monsieur ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il sait sur St Petersbourg, je n'ai rien à rajouter non plus.

- Donc vous boudez. Je vous dépose chez vous ou directement au Bureau ?

- Chez moi. Je vais prendre ma voiture. A moins que vous ne veniez me chercher ce soir.

- Non, désolé, ce soir, je ne pourrai pas.

- Vous partez ?

- C'est ça.

- J'imagine que je ne dois pas savoir où vous allez.

- J'ai une affaire à régler à Rome.

- Avec le Pape ?

- Non, ses prélats.

- Vous m'en direz tant…

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture quand il la retint par le bras.

- Je n'aime pas vous quitter fâchée.

- Vous rentrez quand ?

- Demain ou après-demain.

- D'ici là, je ne vous en voudrai plus.

- Ah parce que vous m'en voulez ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Je vais quand même vous manquer ?

- Jamais !

- Menteuse. Je vous ramène quoi d'Italie ?

- Le Pape en miniature.

- Lizzie…

- Ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Vous savez que je ne cours pas après vos cadeaux, Red.

- Je sais mais j'aime bien vous en faire. Surtout quand vous boudez.

- Vous achetez tout le monde, de toute façon.

- Je ne vous achète pas. Je vous console, je vous cajole, je vous protège aussi parfois.

- Et vous achetez mon pardon aussi.

- Tête de mule.

- Et fière de l'être ! A bientôt Red ! Dites bonjour aux prélats de ma part !

- Prenez bien soin de Doug quant à vous.

- Je me demande si je vais en parler au Bureau. Le cas de Lam me semble plus intéressant.

- Deux pour le prix d'un. Harold va adorer ! Lizzie, j'ai droit à un sourire avant de partir ?

- Je vous enverrai une photo.

Elle ferma la portière pour ne pas l'entendre rire. Mais sitôt que la voiture démarra il cessa de rire. Ou même de sourire.

- Dembe, nous partons pour St Petersbourg.

- Je m'en doutais, Raymond. Et tu ne veux pas qu'Elisabeth le sache.

- Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, elle ne doit pas savoir.

- Tu crois que ça sent le piège ?

- Oui. Tu as eu Vlad ?

- Il fait le nécessaire pour Lam.

- Je vais le rappeler pour lui dire que nous arrivons. J'aimerais aussi qu'il se renseigne sur ce groupe mystérieux.

- Tu penses à la coalition ?

- Non. Ce serait trop simple et ils ont encore besoin de moi pour vider leurs déchets.

- Jusqu'en 2017.

- Cette date indique que le groupe dont Doug a parlé a connaissance des échéances également. Ce qui ne me rassure pas.

Il prit le téléphone.

- Salut Vlad ! Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit. Non, c'est bon, je te fais confiance. Deux jours a priori. Dis, je vais arriver dans la soirée avec Dembe. Tu as combien d'hommes disponibles actuellement ? On peut compter dessus à 100% ? Parfait. Je t'expliquerai en arrivant mais à mon avis, il va y avoir un peu d'agitation dans ta ville. Ok, je te rappelle avant d'atterrir. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

- Combien d'hommes ?

- Il pense pouvoir en trouver une vingtaine de sûrs. Pour l'instant, il en a 12.

- On fera avec mais je n'aime pas ça, Raymond.

- Quoi donc ?

- Lam et St Petersbourg.

Il grimaça. Lui non plus n'aimait pas trop ça. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et son Jet décolla rapidement. Il réfléchit. Que savait-il ? Alan avait un coffre à St Petersbourg et personne ne l'avait encore déniché. Il était au second étage d'un bâtiment. Autant dire que c'était équivalent à rechercher une aiguille dans une grange pleine de foin. Tous les amis de Vlad étaient sur l'affaire depuis plus d'un mois, en vain. Alan avait aussi parlé de ce fameux « fulcrum » mais Red n'avait pas la moindre idée, même pas la plus petite, de ce dont il s'agissait. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait la sensation d'être embarqué dans un labyrinthe d'où il ne ressortirait probablement pas vivant. Tous les cailloux qu'il semait étaient ramassés par d'autres ou simplement égarés. On lui donnait parfois la moitié d'une allumette pour qu'il n'avance pas toujours dans le noir mais surtout pour qu'il continue à avancer. Vers où ? Là était la vraie question en dehors du fait qu'il doutait que cela soit pour son bien. Restait Liz. Sa faiblesse, son talon d'Achille. Quiconque connaissait son nom savait forcément les liens qui les unissait, elle et lui.

Il regarda l'hôtesse. Lui ferait-elle la faveur de quelques câlins aujourd'hui ? Quand elle vint près de lui, il tenta l'approche directe.

- Nous avons 6 heures de vol aujourd'hui. Tu as des trucs de prévus pour t'occuper ?

- Je suis payée pour m'occuper des passagers, Raymond.

- Je suis ton employeur et passager principal. Tu veux bien t'occuper de moi comme la dernière fois ?

- D'autres à ma place prendraient tes avances pour du harcèlement sexuel, tu sais.

- Tu vas porter plainte ?

- Seulement si tu ne fais rien.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Il l'attira à lui et Dembe les laissa seuls en allant s'isoler dans une zone en retrait. Ce que faisait Red avec les femmes ne regardait que Red. Et les femmes.

L'hôtesse - qui répondait au prénom de Cindy – maîtrisait parfaitement l'expression « s'envoyer en l'air ». Pour Red, elle était l'instrument exutoire à ses besoins masculins, ses frustrations et ses envies de décompresser. Sans même la dévêtir totalement, il lui ôta seulement sa culotte et ouvrit son pantalon pour la prendre sur la banquette. Elle était assise sur lui et émettait des petits couinements assimilés à ceux d'une souris. Peu importe qu'elle l'agaçât ou pas, elle assouvissait son besoin impérieux de se détendre. Il n'aimait pas les femmes qui couinaient hypocritement dès la première pénétration. Il préférait les silencieuses qu'il parvenait parfois à faire gémir lors des orgasmes. A son âge, il était conscient que cela n'arrivait pas à chaque fois et sûrement pas avec Cindy. Elle était une commodité à sa disposition, rien de plus. Il ne faisait pas l'amour avec elle, il se déchargeait seulement de ce qui l'oppressait.

Quand il eut terminé, il referma sa braguette et elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un second round avant leur arrivée. Sans quoi, ce serait lors du voyage retour.

Elle lui servit un déjeuner copieux assorti d'un vin californien très correct. Il laissa ensuite ses pensées flotter vers Liz. Que faisait-elle en cet instant ? Pensait-elle à lui comme lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Il mourait d'envie de l'appeler. Juste pour entendre sa voix. Pour la taquiner. Pour l'entendre. Son besoin d'elle grandissait jour après jour. Son envie aussi. Soudain, il n'y tint plus et l'appela.

- Vous boudez toujours ?

- Vous planez encore ?

- Au beau milieu de l'Atlantique, oui. Mais j'ai un gilet de sauvetage.

- Qui ne vous servira à rien si vous n'avez pas de parachute.

- Vous avez parlé à Harold ?

- Oui. Il a décidé de laisser une chance à Scott et de s'en servir comme informateur. Donald et Samar sont passés le voir pour lui proposer un marché : liberté contre infos.

- Et il a décidé quoi ?

- Qu'il était trop vieux pour aller en prison.

- Attention toutefois aux infos de Doug. C'est un filou.

- Il est prévenu que s'il essaye de nous doubler, c'est le cachot.

- Et vous, vous faites quoi en ce moment ?

- De la paperasse.

- Palpitant !

- J'aide Aram à découvrir les motivations de Lam.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Shirley Osbourne.

Il tiqua encore, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

- Qui est-ce ?

- La femme qu'on a retrouvée morte avec Beck. Elle avait un lien avec Lam, même lointain.

- Comme ?

- On ne sait pas encore. On sait seulement qu'elle a fait un voyage au Vietnam il y a deux ans et qu'elle a disparu durant 3 jours dans les montagnes où l'on pense que Lam se trouve.

- Je vois. Vous me tenez au courant, hein ?

- Ca vous intéresse ?

- Tout m'intéresse, Lizzie. Que Lam et Beck aient pu avoir cette fille en commun me laisse dubitatif.

- Nous aussi.

- A plus tard, chérie !

- Red !

- J'adore vous taquiner. Ca marche à tous les coups !

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Surtout que ce mot ne vous va pas. Votre langage est beaucoup plus châtié que cela.

- Et si je rajoute ma devant chérie, c'est mieux ?

- Evitez ça aussi, mon lapin !

- En sucre.

- Ne vous dissolvez pas dans l'Atlantique de suite. Le FBI a encore besoin de vous.

- Vous aussi.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, ce fut elle qui lui raccrocha au nez…en riant. Assise à son bureau, elle pensa à lui et sourit. Elle l'aimait bien, en fin de compte. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, elle s'était attachée à lui comme un naufragé à un radeau de fortune. Actuellement, elle se laissait dériver à son bord et en était parfaitement consciente. Et puis, il était si prévenant, si gentil, si tendre, si drôle aussi parfois, qu'elle appréciait son affection sans se poser de questions. Peu lui importait de savoir et de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle. Elle appréciait cela parce qu'elle en avait assez de n'avoir jamais de réponse. Elle savait que tout viendrait en temps et en heure, quand il le déciderait. D'ici là, elle profitait de lui.

Red, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus inquiet. Non à cause de Liz mais suite à ce qu'elle avait dit sur Shirley. Si Lam et elle avaient été liés, de quelque façon que ce soit, il y avait fort à parier que la clé en sa possession faisait l'objet d'une convoitise. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi. En quoi la clé du caveau de la famille Foster à Newhaven, Connecticut, pouvait intéresser un ancien tortionnaire Khmer ? Cela avait de moins en moins de sens d'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même fouillé le caveau avec Mr Kaplan et n'y avait rien trouvé de tangible en dehors d'une gourmette et d'un médaillon. Il avait d'ailleurs placé ces deux objets en lieu sûr.

Sa tête allait exploser. Il lui fallait organiser les faits et les indices. Il prit un paperboard et nota :

* Clé cav F : gourmette et médaillon. R.A.S

* SO : décédée avec Beck. Liens avec HL ?

* AF : décédé. Coffre SP introuvable.

* HL : piège. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

* 2017.

Il regarda fixement pendant longtemps ce qu'il avait noté et, ne trouvant rien, se servit un Cognac. Ca l'agaçait prodigieusement. Se relevant de son siège, il écrivit en gros :

* Jeu de dupes.

Et plus il pensait au mot dupe, plus il avait la certitude d'être envoyé sur des leurres afin de le détourner de l'objectif réel. Et l'objectif final allait voir son aboutissement en 2017. D'ici là, on l'aurait promené de clés en énigmes menant à d'autres clés, d'autres cadavres, d'autres victimes collatérales pas nécessairement innocentes non plus, pour qu'il ne découvre pas le fin mot de l'histoire. On essayait de le noyer. Voilà, c'était ça. Berlin, Lam, lui et d'autres encore à venir, servaient seulement de leurres. On les occupait pour qu'ils se détournent des objectifs qu'un homme ou qu'une poignée d'hommes s'étaient fixés pour 2017.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et rechercha ce qui, en 2017, était prévu. Il zappa volontairement les plaisanteries sur les astéroïdes tueurs et se concentra sur les événements politiques ou planétaires. En dehors d'élections présidentielles en France, l'année serait calme. Pas de Jeux Olympiques, pas de grosse manifestation internationale d'aucune sorte. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Il repensa à Alan et à la coalition. Ces gens, hauts dignitaires de tous pays, avaient formé un groupe secret qui était sensé maintenir certains ordres établis sur Terre. La géopolitique était sans doute l'enjeu final mais à quelle fin ? L'ordre établi voulait que l'économie de marché soit prépondérante partout, quitte à asseoir des gouvernements non démocratiques et à faire amende honorable en instaurant des démocraties bancales en d'autres lieux. Tout était question d'équilibre. On tolère les dictatures qui permettent à nos marchés de perdurer…et à nous autres de nous enrichir. Aussi. Les documents qu'il avait subtilisés lui avaient bien servi à survivre et à construire son organisation. Autant prendre les informations où elles sont sûres, non ?

Las de réfléchir dans le vide, il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Cindy était près de lui et avait la main dans son caleçon.

- Encore ?

- C'est comme tu veux, Raymond.

- Combien de temps ?

- 35 minutes.

- Ok. Déshabille-toi entièrement.

Elle s'exécuta en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Il apprécia les courbes, les seins fermes de la jeune hôtesse, et la toison rasée qui ne laissait plus que la douceur de la peau quand on la touchait. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'y poser sa bouche et de la goûter. Elle couina…hélas. Il s'arrêta et releva la tête.

- Cindy, tu me rendrais un immense service si tu pouvais éviter de simuler des orgasmes dès que je te touche.

- Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet, Raymond. Je ne simule pas.

- Alors fais-le en silence. S'il te plait.

Elle se le tint pour dit et s'obligea à serrer les dents quand il jouait de sa langue sur les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Quand elle ressentit les premiers spasmes de plaisir, elle gémit. Plus ou moins discrètement. Puis elle défit le pantalon de Red, le lui enleva avec son caleçon et le prit dans sa bouche. Juste retour des choses. Il lui malaxait les seins pendant qu'elle lui prodiguait de somptueuses caresses buccales. Il se retint car il avait d'autres envies en tête. Il lui repoussa la tête et la mit en position parfaite pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Il entra en elle avec violence et en ressortit rapidement. Il laissa son sexe caresser un autre orifice et y inséra deux doigts afin de la préparer. Puis il la pénétra. D'abord avec précaution mais en voyant que l'endroit devait souvent être visité, il y alla de bon cœur et s'empala de tout son long en elle. Avant de jouir, il caressa ses chairs tendres et sensibles. Il voulait qu'elle jouisse aussi. Pour la remercier. Au retour, il demanderait peut-être à Dembe de participer. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle s'occupait aussi de lui de temps à autres. Cindy était tout sauf farouche. Ce fut même une des raisons principales de son embauche.

Cette fois, elle couina plus que d'habitude et il sut qu'il avait atteint son but. Elle ne simulait plus.

- C'est beaucoup mieux quand tu ne fais pas semblant, bébé.

- J'ai aimé ta façon de me faire l'amour, Raymond.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour. Je t'ai honorée. Faire l'amour, c'est déjà aimer. Toi et moi, c'est le sexe et seulement ça. Tu as quoi ? 23 ans ?

- 24.

- Et avant de travailler pour moi, tu étais hôtesse dans un club. Tu devrais songer à faire quelque chose de bien de ta vie. Tu n'as pas des envies de faire mieux ?

- Je ne suis pas une pute, Raymond.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça. Je pense seulement que tu as peut-être d'autres motivations dans la vie que gagner de l'argent en te faisant culbuter par un vieux type et par son ami.

- Je ne le fais pas pour l'argent.

- Arrête, ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Que tu sois un peu nymphomane ne me dérange pas mais ne me dis pas que tu as pris ce boulot seulement pour les voyages. Le salaire est attractif et les horaires pas trop contraignants.

- C'est clair.

- Quand tu étais enfant, tu voulais faire quoi comme métier ?

- Célèbre.

- Ce n'est pas un métier mais une conséquence souvent fâcheuse.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es riche et que tu as tout ce que tu veux.

- Je n'ai rien de ce que je veux. J'ai des commodités. Des facilités. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre. C'est ça que tu veux ? Des choses factices parce que tu les payes ?

- Je ne couche pas avec toi parce que tu me payes, Raymond. Je le fais parce que tu es beau. Et sexy aussi.

- Et Dembe ?

- Il est beau et plus jeune. Il ne m'apporte pas les mêmes choses.

- Demande-toi si ta vie se limite à ça. Le sexe ne remplit pas le quart d'une vie. Il en fait partie mais ne doit jamais en être le moteur.

- Qui est Lizzie ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as murmuré son nom plusieurs fois en jouissant.

- Un fantasme. Oublie.

Ils se rhabillèrent et elle partit sans doute un peu fâchée dans son coin. Il rappela Vlad, comme promis.

- Nous allons nous poser dans 10 minutes. Tu as du neuf ? Sans les papiers ? On voit ça tout à l'heure. 23 ? Et tous loyaux et dévoués ? Vlad, tu m'épates parfois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le KGB a tenu à toi pendant si longtemps. Le dernier CD de Melody Gardot, oui. Dédicacé pour toi en plus. Elle est super gentille cette fille. Ah ça, si tu avais 30 ans de moins…Ok. A de suite. A moi aussi, Vlad. Moi aussi.

Il soupira. Vladimir Kortchev était un ancien agent du KGB avec lequel il avait d'abord eu maille à partir il y a…une éternité. Puis ils se découvrirent des points communs lors d'une mission ensemble pendant laquelle ils furent prisonniers. Depuis, ils avaient gardé des liens profonds. Si Red refusait de croire qu'il avait des amis c'est parce qu'il avait peur d'en avoir et de devoir les perdre. Aimer les autres condamnait à souffrir. Tôt ou tard. Comme avec Sam. Comme avec…Alors il préférait voir Vlad comme un contact utile et précieux. Tout ce qui se passait en Russie transitait par Vlad. Sa position au sein des gouvernements qui se succédaient depuis la fin du communisme lui donnait toujours toute latitude pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Et Red en profitait largement.

Moyennant le dernier CD d'une chanteuse de jazz américaine, il obtenait toujours des renseignements juteux. Là, pour le CD dédicacé, il savait que Lam serait à St Petersbourg avant même d'avoir les papiers qu'il lui avait demandés et il savait aussi que 23 hommes étaient prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour sauver Vlad. Et lui, in extenso. Le tout dans le plus grand secret. A priori. Ce qui était secret pour le grand public l'était rarement pour certaines sphères. Le pouvoir, le vrai pouvoir n'était pas de faire croire qu'on faisait les choses sans les faire, mais de faire croire qu'on ne faisait rien quand on en faisait beaucoup. Et pas forcément dans la dentelle !

Il n'y avait jamais d'enfants de chœur dans les couloirs des assemblées. Jamais. Tous assassins. Tous criminels. Tous auraient mérité d'être sur la liste de Red.

**_(A suivre)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_« Lorsqu'une porte se ferme, il y en a une qui s'ouvre. Malheureusement, nous perdons tellement de temps à contempler la porte fermée, que nous ne voyons pas celle qui vient de s'ouvrir. »_

_Alexander Graham Bell_

**Il n'y avait jamais d'enfants de chœur dans les couloirs des assemblées. Jamais. Tous assassins. Tous criminels. Tous auraient mérité d'être sur la liste de Red. **

**Et tous y étaient. La liste n'en finissait plus de s'allonger. Pour un membre mort, deux autres naissaient. Jubilatoire pour un metteur en scène. Non ? Action !**

* * *

><p>- Vlad, mon ami ! Quel bonheur de te voir.<p>

- Bonheur partagé, Ray. Et tu vas aimer ce que je t'ai réservé pour ce soir.

- Dis m'en plus, je suis curieux.

- Tu te souviens des jumelles ?

- Oh Dieu du ciel, oui ! Quelle nuit !

- Elles sont de retour dans les parages et aimeraient beaucoup te revoir.

- J'ai 12 ans de plus, Vlad. Mon voyage en avion fut déjà…mouvementé alors deux femmes pour moi tout seul ce soir, non, je crains que cela soit trop.

- Attends un peu de les voir.

- Aurais-tu l'intention de faire passer mon plaisir avant les affaires ?

- Nullement. Elles ont des informations sur un asiatique qui fait entrer des marchandises en fraude sur notre sol. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser.

- Tu te joins à nous ce soir ?

- Tu m'invites ?

- Bien sûr. Tu l'as bien mérité. Ta femme n'en saura rien, de toute façon.

- Ca vaut mieux pour moi.

Les jumelles en question étaient spécialistes des escroqueries en tous genres. Natives de Pologne, Kaja et Halina parcouraient le monde en quête de nouveaux pigeons à plumer depuis l'âge de 15 ans quand leurs parents avaient disparu dans un accident ferroviaire. Cela faisait environ 20 ans maintenant qu'Interpol les recherchait sans succès. Red avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de les aider à s'échapper avec l'aide précieuse de Vlad. Il ne les avait rencontrées qu'une seule fois. Et quelle fois ! La vodka avait coulé à flots dans cet hôtel de Budapest. Vlad avait commencé la soirée avec eux et s'en était allé, laissant Red avec les jumelles. En y repensant, il se mit à sourire et se revit avec elles, prenant l'une et l'autre tour à tour. Tiendrait-il encore la distance aujourd'hui ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que 3 voitures suivaient celle de Vlad.

- Service de sécurité rapproché ?

- Je suis un homme important, mon ami.

- Moi aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Comment va ton amie Elisabeth ?

- Mieux. Elle est de plus en plus belle.

- Tu résistes ?

- Pour l'instant. Elle n'a même pas idée de ce que je ressens et c'est tout aussi bien ainsi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça, si férocement attaché à une femme.

- C'est le drame de ma vie.

- J'imagine que cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir encore une vie.

- Evidemment. Tu me connais, non ? Ne jamais laisser passer la moindre occasion…des fois qu'elle ne se représente plus.

- J'en suis arrivé là aussi. Etant plus âgé que toi, j'ai moins de temps devant moi pour en profiter encore un peu.

- Et Raïssa ?

- C'est toujours ma femme. Mais après 35 ans de mariage, tout finit par lasser.

- Je t'ai toujours dit qu'être monogame c'était se condamner à avoir des tonnes de regrets et de frustrations.

- C'est bien pour ça que si tu ne veux pas les jumelles ce soir, je suis preneur.

- On pourrait partager aussi. Une chacun.

- D'abord on prend les infos et après…

- …Après on prend le reste.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Red était content de voir Vlad. Ils se rendirent dans une maison bourgeoise de St Petersbourg où Red séjournait occasionnellement. Cette maison avait été saisie par la Police cinq and auparavant parce qu'elle abritait des mafieux. Qui avaient depuis trouvé refuge…ailleurs. Red avait donc récupéré leur bien. Logique.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes et les jumelles arrivèrent.

- Raymond, Vlad ! Quelle joie de vous revoir tous les deux !

- Bonsoir Halina. Kaja. Vous êtes toujours aussi belles, toutes les deux.

- On se maintient, Raymond. Toi, en revanche…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est devenue ta belle crinière ?

- Partie avec ma jeunesse.

- Mais tu es toujours aussi séduisant.

- Ah, merci Kaja ! T'es plus sympa que ta sœur.

- J'aime les hommes dégarnis.

- Je suis ton homme !

- Mesdemoiselles, nous sommes là pour affaires également, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

- Vlad, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sérieux ?

- Je te montrerai tout à l'heure si je le suis tellement, Halina.

- Des promesses, Vlad, des promesses.

- Et elles n'engagent que ceux qui les croient. Bon, sérieux, vous avez quoi ?

Sous le regard amusé mais concentré de Red, Kaja fit le topo.

- Chinh Nguyen est patron d'une petite entreprise d'import/export basée ici. Nous sommes entrées en contact avec lui pour une affaire d'art et lors de notre visite des entrepôts, on a pu constater des choses étranges.

- Lesquelles ?

- Des caisses percées de trous, assez grandes pour contenir un être humain. On a creusé un peu la question une fois sorties. Hier soir, nous avons dîné avec Nguyen et il s'est montré un peu bavard.

- Penthotal ?

- Pas eu besoin, Raymond. Nous sommes des femmes avisées et persuasives. Visiblement, il supporte mal la vodka. Contrairement à toi, si ma mémoire est bonne.

- Et donc ?

- Il fait venir des hommes et des femmes par voie maritime.

- Pas très confortable comme moyen de transport.

- Ils ne sont dans les caisses qu'au départ et à l'arrivée. En mer, personne ne va aller fouiller un porte container sous pavillon finlandais.

- Finlandais, tu es sûre ?

- Absolument. Tiens, voici le manifeste qu'Halina a subtilisé dans le bureau de Nguyen.

- Et vous savez qui est arrivé ces jours-ci en provenance d'Asie du Sud Est ?

- Il l'appelle le Chat.

Vlad intervint.

- C'est un des surnoms de Lam. Il lui fut donné en 1979 quand toute la communauté internationale s'est mise à sa recherche.

Red pencha la tête sur le côté et grimaça.

- Je vois. Voilà qui donne un nouvel éclairage à mon affaire.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus, Raymond ?

- Vous tenez à rester en vie, toutes les deux ?

- Oui, naturellement.

- Je vais donc éviter de vous mêler davantage à tout ça. Vous en avez déjà assez fait. Si jamais Nguyen parle à Lam de votre petite soirée d'hier, vous serez en danger. En grand danger. D'ailleurs, vous devriez quitter immédiatement le pays.

- Mais…et notre soirée avec vous deux ?

- A vous de voir, les filles. Vlad, tu en penses quoi ?

- Il a raison. Vous devriez partir. Je peux vous faire conduire en Lituanie, à Tallin, dans l'heure.

- Ce type, Lam, est si dangereux que ça ?

- Il est responsable presque à lui tout seul du génocide cambodgien. Il était aussi spécialiste de la torture de la grenouille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On plonge un corps dans de l'eau froide, très froide, et on fait lentement bouillir l'eau. Le corps s'habitue peu à peu à la chaleur de l'eau et ne la rejette pas. Mais quand celle-ci arrive à ébullition…les peaux se détachent et les chairs à vifs cuisent.

- Quelle horreur !

- On va peut-être vous éviter cela, non ?

- Tu as raison, Raymond. En tout cas, c'est dommage. J'avais mis une tenue spéciale pour nos retrouvailles.

- Je te promets qu'on en profitera une autre fois. Avant que je ne perde définitivement tous mes cheveux. Vlad, tu les accompagnes ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, du tout. Vas-y. Tu en as pour combien de temps à faire l'aller retour ?

- Deux heures, tout au plus. Je te laisse des hommes en faction autour de la maison.

- Ok. En échange, prends Dembe avec toi.

- Mais, Raymond… !

- Dembe, vas avec Vlad et les filles. Je préfère te savoir avec elles. Tu comprends ?

- Tu veux le téléphone ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

En partant, Kaja embrassa Red goulument en se frottant à lui. Sa sœur en fit tout autant.

- Ma calvitie ne te dérange plus, Halina ?

- Si mais j'adore ta bouche. Et pas seulement…

Il rit et les laissa partir avec Vlad et Dembe. Resté seul dans la maison, il jeta un œil au dehors et, voyant que tout était calme, alla prendre un bain, le téléphone à la main. Il trempait depuis 5 minutes quand Liz l'appela.

- Je savais que je vous manquais.

- Ca résonne autour de vous.

- Je suis dans une vaste baignoire, Lizzie. Seul.

- C'est triste pour vous. Les prélats du Pape n'ont pas voulu partager avec vous ?

- Le Pape non plus. L'accueil du Vatican n'est plus ce qu'il était.

- Red, je sais que vous n'êtes pas plus à Rome que moi à Tokyo.

- Dites à Aram que je le déteste.

- Que faites-vous à St-Petersbourg ?

- Je suis venu rendre une petite visite amicale à Vlad. Je vous en ai déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et évidemment, cette visite impromptue n'a rien à voir avec Lam.

- Je vous ai raconté la fois où j'étais prisonnier avec Vlad ?

- Red…

- Oh et la nuit à Budapest, avec les jumelles ? Quel souvenir !

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Lam ?

- Vous avez trouvé quoi à propos de la fille…comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Shirley quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien mais insista malgré tout. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il était en danger, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Red, j'aimerais que vous soyez prudent, pour une fois. J'ignore ce que vous cherchez à faire, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Lizzie ?

- C'est normal, non ? Ce n'est pas vous qui répétez à l'envi que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre ?

- Je vais bien et je suis en sécurité, je vous le promets.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lizzie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je vous sais à St Petersbourg. Une intuition.

- Je suis nu dans un bain, une arme près de moi en cas de besoin et une douzaine d'hommes font la ronde à l'extérieur de la maison.

- Je me doute bien que vous ne prenez pas de bain tout habillé, Red !

- C'était juste pour vous signaler que j'étais tranquille.

- Dembe est avec vous ?

- Non. Il est parti avec Vlad mettre deux jeunes femmes en sécurité. Ils seront bientôt de retour. Tout va bien, Lizzie.

Elle soupira de nouveau. L'espace d'un instant, elle l'imagina dans sa baignoire. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir l'air sans ses costumes ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question mais là, allez savoir pourquoi, l'idée de Red nu lui paraissait…saugrenue et intrigante.

- Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, pardon, je pensais à autre chose.

Il se mit lui aussi à laisser son esprit s'évader. Vers Liz, avec lui, dans une baignoire. La réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, rapidement.

- A quoi pensiez-vous ?

Mais d'où lui venait une voix pareille ? Elle frissonna. Il se tança intérieurement d'avoir mis autant de sensualité dans son intonation.

- Je suis seulement inquiète.

- Je vais revenir en un seul morceau.

- Et pas abîmé, hein ?

- Vous me soignerez.

- Ah ça non ! Vous faites des bêtises, vous les assumez !

- Allons, ma chérie, ne soyez pas si dure avec moi.

- Je suis sérieuse. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Je sais qu'il se fait tard en Russie alors, bonne nuit, Red et soyez prudent.

- Vous me manquez aussi, Lizzie.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle ne souriait pas. Elle était vraiment angoissée et troublée aussi par la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Au-delà des mots, c'était sa voix qui avait changé. Elle avait rarement entendu une telle sensualité dans sa voix grave. Ou bien n'avait-elle pas fait attention. A moins que ce maudit téléphone déforme les voix.

Lui resta encore un peu dans l'eau en rêvant à Liz. Il savait qu'elle avait été troublée. Il savait aussi qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier et à tenir à lui, bien plus que leur relation de travail ne l'exigeait. Tôt ou tard, il déraperait et oserait un geste déplacé ou mal venu, ou précoce. Il parvenait de moins en moins facilement à lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Oui, tôt ou tard…il ferait ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla chaudement. Des bruits se firent alors entendre à l'extérieur. Des bruits sourds. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, il se saisit de son arme. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'on l'assomma par derrière.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans une chambre froide au milieu de morceaux de viandes divers et variés. Il reconnut des pièces de bœuf, probablement de l'agneau et…un homme dont il ne restait plus que le tronc. Charmant. On le mettait dans l'ambiance.

La porte s'ouvrit et un asiatique s'avança vers lui.

- Raymond Reddington. Vous n'êtes pas si difficile à capturer, finalement.

- Croyez-vous ? A votre avis, pourquoi étais-je seul dans cette maison ?

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Kwai Chang Caine ?

- Lui, c'est un chinois !

- A moitié seulement. Son autre moitié est américaine. Mais si vous préférez, je peux vous appeler Petit Scarabée.

- Ne faites pas trop le malin, Reddington. Je ne crois pas que votre séjour dans cet endroit vous permette de plaisanter très longtemps. Vous aimez les chats ?

- J'adore les chats ! Et les chiens aussi. Vous, vous êtes sûrement le fidèle toutou, pas le gros matou.

- Je vais vous garder au frais et ensuite, vous aurez le plaisir de servir de souris au Chat.

- Ne me faites pas languir, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Je suis venu exprès pour ça ! Après tout, il voulait me voir aussi, non ?

- Vous le verrez juste avant de devenir aussi congelé que ces morceaux de viande.

- Dites-moi, Petit Scarabée, ce serait trop demander que d'avoir un bon koulibiak ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dîner ce soir et j'ai une petite faim. Oh et si vous pouviez aussi m'apporter un verre de vin de Crimée, vous seriez fort aimable.

- Pour la viande, servez-vous ! Et je m'appelle Chinh Nguyen.

- Ah c'est vous le type qui ne tient pas la vodka ! Alors, dites-moi, les jumelles, elles vous ont fait leur truc avec la langue autour de votre sexe ? Non, parce que moi, ça m'avait rendu fou ! J'avais les deux autour de moi…ah quelle nuit j'avais passé ! Quelle nuit ! Ca me rend encore tout chose rien que d'y penser ! Vous aussi ?

- Si jamais je les retrouve, elles ne se serviront plus jamais de leurs langues.

- Quel dommage ! Vous priveriez des décennies d'hommes de leur générosité. Et de leur savoir faire, admettez-le ! Par contre, si votre chat apprend que vous n'avez pas su tenir votre langue, vous allez la lui donner.

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre.

- Donner sa langue au chat, crétin ! C'est une expression. Quand on ne sait pas répondre à une question facile, on dit qu'on donne sa langue au chat. Oui, bon, passons. Vous, de toute façon, vous n'aurez pas que ça à lui donner. Imaginez un instant que je lui parle de ce que vous avez fait avec les jumelles et de votre faible résistance à la vodka. Imaginez toujours que je dise à Hector tout ce que j'ai appris grâce à vous. Selon vous, il va vous rester plus ou moins de temps à vivre qu'à moi ? Une estimation…

- Vous vous croyez très fort, hein ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes prisonnier, mon prisonnier, et que je peux d'ores et déjà faire de vous ce que je veux.

- Si vous le pouviez, je m'inquiéterais davantage. Vous avez reçu l'ordre de me garder en vie et en bonne santé. C'est lui qui doit s'occuper des réjouissances, pas vous. Et s'il a tenu à me voir c'est qu'il a des questions à me poser. Donc, vous allez être un gentil petit scarabée et m'apporter de quoi manger. Et boire aussi. Sans quoi…tic tac…tic tac…tic tac…le félin va faire ses griffes sur vous…tic tac…

Furieux, Nguyen s'en alla en refermant violemment la porte de la chambre froide. Satisfait de lui, Red attendit en s'asseyant à même le sol. Il était dans la place désormais et n'avait plus qu'à patienter avant de rencontrer Hector Lam et de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait…ou ce qu'il savait que lui ignorait. S'ils étaient tous deux des leurres, il allait devoir l'en convaincre. Et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'atouts dans sa manche, contrairement à Zoé qui l'avait bien aidé avec Milos. Gagner du temps en évitant la soupe façon grenouille autant que possible était envisageable mais il ne pourrait pas se jouer de Lam comme il s'était amusé avec Nguyen. Comment gagner du temps avec ce genre de tortionnaire insensible ? Il espérait que Vlad et Dembe avaient compris la manœuvre. Il espérait aussi que Liz resterait loin. Il espérait rester en vie assez longtemps pour elle.

Bon, concrètement, il avait déjà connu des situations plus critiques. Il s'obligea à sourire et se releva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. C'est en parcourant la chambre froide qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un des hommes de Vlad, mort évidemment, à qui il manquait la moitié de la cervelle. Beurk ! Ces types étaient-ils donc incapables de faire un boulot proprement ? On peut tuer de façon propre. A la prochaine visite de son geôlier, il allait lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Nguyen refit son apparition. Il avait apporté quelque chose à manger. Red sourit.

- Vous tombez bien, vous ! Je viens de visiter le quartier et j'ai des choses à vous apprendre.

- Mangez !

- Quand le toutou au Chat ramène un hot dog, j'ai plus envie de rire que de manger. Vous le faites exprès ? Et puis, on ne vous a jamais appris à tuer les gens de façon propre et sans bavure ? Sans faire de jeu de mot, votre boulot, c'est de la boucherie ! Un cadavre, ça se respecte, Petit Scarabée. Si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, je vais vous donner un cours sur l'art de tuer proprement.

- Vous êtes fou.

- On me l'a déjà dit, oui. Mais je tue sans saloper le travail, moi ! Je n'enlève pas la moitié du crâne aux gens ! La première chose à savoir c'est que tirer à bout portant dans le cœur fait davantage mal et est tout aussi efficace que si vous tirez dans la tête. De plus, atteindre la tête ne veut pas dire que la victime va mourir. J'ai connu un homme qui a vécu défiguré par une balle que je lui avais tiré dans la tête. Il a survécu jusqu'à ce que je l'achève, des années plus tard, avec un objet contondant dans la carotide. Donc, pour les prochaines fois, visez le cœur, c'est mieux. Ensuite, il y a l'étranglement. Cela suppose un peu de muscle et de savoir faire mais avec de l'entraînement, vous devriez y arriver.

- Comment font les gens pour vous laisser vivre, Reddington ?

- Ils me trouvent passionnant, déroutant, cultivé, amusant, séduisant, charismatique, troublant, irrésistible …

- Le Chat sera là dans peu de temps. Gardez votre salive pour lui.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il aime les hommes !

- Il va adorer vous cuisiner !

- Pas l'eau bouillante ! J'ai des brûlures dans le dos qui sont très sensibles à la chaleur. Là, je suis dans mon élément, au frais. J'adore !

- Je note pour vos brûlures. Ca peut servir pour vous faire parler.

- J'aime beaucoup parler. Je peux le faire pendant des heures sans m'arrêter. Un jour, j'ai rencontré un ermite, dans une forêt espagnole. Il n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis des années et il est tombé sur moi. Ce pauvre homme qui n'avait pas entendu la moindre voix humaine pendant si longtemps m'a chassé de son territoire au bout de 2 jours en prenant tous mes cachets d'aspirine. Je l'ai retrouvé une semaine plus tard en ville, dans un restaurant. Il parait que je l'ai tellement saoulé de paroles qu'il est sorti de sa retraite afin de gagner de l'argent et de s'offrir un voyage aller sur une île déserte. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aimerais savoir s'il a réussi.

- Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ?

- Hey, il parait que je parle même dans mon sommeil !

- Une chose est sûre c'est que vous allez beaucoup parler avec le Chat. Quand l'eau se mettra à bouillir, je suis même persuadé que vous allez vous mettre à chanter !

- J'ai un faible pour le bel canto et le jazz. Dites-le à Hector. Je peux lui chanter les yeux fermés « O sole mio » et « The autumn leaves » version jazzy par Diana Krall.

Sans doute lassé par le travail de sape que tentait Red, Nguyen repartit, laissant un Red hilare déguster son hot dog. Il y avait deux choses dans lesquelles Red excellait : tuer proprement et excéder ses ennemis en leur mettant la tête à l'envers. Il commençait évidemment toujours par la seconde. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de parler aux morts. Quoique…

Il finit son en-cas de fortune et retourna vers le tronc. Il pencha sa tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche et en déduit que les découpages avaient été faits de façon propre et nette. Sûrement par une lame électrique. Voire un laser. Mr Kaplan aurait été bien utile ici. Elle aurait pu dire avec exactitude ce qui avait tranché, comment et quand. Et dans l'heure suivante, elle aurait même su dire qui. Là, pour identifier le cadavre, il n'avait qu'un grain de beauté velu sur la poitrine et un début de tatouage sur l'épaule. A priori, un mot qui commençait par deux lettres : MA. En riant intérieurement, il pensa à maman, à ma chérie, à manivelle, Machiavel, marin, machine, Mathusalem, Manille.

Manille…1999. Il fut prit pour cible par un commando armé venu de nulle part. Sans l'aide de Luli, il y serait resté. C'est elle qui l'avait sorti de l'embuscade alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Elle avait vu un homme seul face à 8 autres et l'avait caché. Pendant 10 longues journées. Ils firent ainsi connaissance et s'allièrent. Elle lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais su qui était à l'origine de l'embuscade mais, au fil du temps, il était parvenu à retrouver la trace de trois des tireurs. Il en avait éliminé deux.

Il regarda le cadavre avec encore plus d'attention. Non, il ne trouverait rien sur ce reste d'humain qui puisse lui donner son identité ou seulement lui rappeler quelqu'un. Mais en y pensant bien, il sut que ce tronc n'avait pas été placé là par hasard. Il y avait forcément un sens. Et la lumière se fit. Son troisième tireur était devant lui. Ou ce qu'il en restait. On l'avait mis là à dessein pour que justement il en vienne à cette conclusion. Pour qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était détenu dans cette chambre froide, il eut peur. Non pas de Lam mais de qui manipulait ainsi les faits et les hommes. Le Diable en personne ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Cependant, en bon athée qui se respectait, Red ne croyait pas plus au Diable qu'aux anges et autres balivernes religieuses. Il connaissait trop la nature humaine pour ignorer qu'elle était capable d'être diabolique et angélique en même temps. Comme lui.

Faisant fi de son angoisse, il s'obligea de nouveau à s'asseoir près de la porte en s'exhortant au calme. Penser à Liz. Penser à sauver Liz. Penser à aimer Liz. Il avait froid. De plus en plus froid.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il sut immédiatement, sans l'avoir regardé, qu'il s'agissait d'Hector Lam.

- Que diriez-vous d'une soupe chaude, monsieur Reddington ?

- J'en serais ravi, monsieur Lam. A condition que je ne sois pas DANS la soupe.

- Pas encore. Mais qui sait, à l'avenir ?

- On vous a prévenu que je n'étais pas comestible et que j'étais, de surcroît, plutôt imbuvable ?

- Oh vous savez, les animaux sauvages ne sont pas difficiles. C'est ce que j'aime avec la nature. Pas vous ?

- Elle nettoie tout sans égard pour ce que nous fûmes.

- Tout à fait. Qu'importent votre élégance et votre verve, une fois bouilli, vous n'êtes qu'une charogne qui va permettre à la chaîne alimentaire de faire son travail.

- Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Moi non plus. J'aimerais que nous parlions un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il invita Red à le suivre et, bien heureux de quitter le congélateur, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il nota au passage les sous fifres très armés et prêts à le refroidir – encore – en cas de besoin. Cela dit, c'était une précaution inutile car Red n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper. Du moins, pas encore. Plus tard, avant de servir de soupe, éventuellement…

On l'emmena dans une sorte de bureau sans fenêtre ni voie d'aération. Pas de meuble sinon deux chaises dont une était trouée en son milieu. Par contre, il enregistra rapidement la cuvette d'eau au-dessous de la chaise percée et les fils électriques qui couraient de la chaise à la prise murale. Voilà qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Vraiment rien. Toutefois, on le fit asseoir dessus et on lui porta la soupe chaude promise. Cela le réchauffa un peu.

- Bien, et si nous commencions par le début ?

- Je m'appelle Raymond Reddington. Certains me surnomment Red. Et vous êtes Hector Lam aussi appelé Le Chat.

- S'il vous plait, monsieur Reddington, ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles. Vous savez pourquoi je voulais vous voir, non ?

- Vous voulez une nouvelle identité ?

- Je vais laisser le temps à la soupe de faire son effet sur votre cerveau avant d'en venir à des méthodes moins…diplomatiques. Ou politiquement correctes.

- Vous m'avez fait venir à St Petersbourg pour une raison que j'ignore mais qui, si j'ai bien compris le message laissé à mon intention dans la chambre froide, est liée à Manille et à ceux qui ont essayé de me descendre là-bas et qui n'ont de cesse de recommencer depuis. En se servant de Milos, d'Anzlo, de vous, de moi et même de la coalition pour parvenir à des buts que ni vous ni moi ne connaissons.

- Vous connaissez ces buts. Même sans le savoir. Je ne vais pas vous tuer à moins d'y être obligé. Par contre, vous allez sans doute souffrir. Beaucoup. Et pas seulement physiquement. Je vais vous poser une seule question, monsieur Reddington. Une seule.

- Laquelle ?

- Où est la clé ?

- Quelle clé ? Celle du caveau Foster ? On va gagner du temps, vous et moi. Il n'y a rien dans ce caveau en dehors d'une gourmette et d'un médaillon sans la moindre valeur.

- Mauvaise réponse. Tim, baisse son pantalon. Alors, je vous explique le principe. Vous répondez bien, vous gardez vos attributs en bon état de marche. Vous répondez mal, on les électrocute avec un courant de plus en plus fort. Au bout de 5 mauvaises réponses, vous ne pourrez plus jamais avoir la moindre érection.

- Vous ne préférez pas que je vous chante « O sole mio », plutôt ? Parce que votre programme est assez répétitif. Surtout que je ne sais pas de quelle clé vous parlez.

- Réfléchissez. Pendant que Tim vous prépare, vous avez le temps.

Red se retrouva en fâcheuse posture, à moitié nu au dessus d'une cuvette d'eau. On lui plaça des électrodes sur les testicules et le pénis. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un court instant, s'il n'aurait pas préféré la marmite d'eau bouillante.

- Votre clé, elle a quelle forme ?

- Humaine.

- Ca se complique là. Je ne connais personne qui ressemble à ça. Sauf, peut-être…

- Oui ?

- Le Petit Scarabée ! Il a une belle tête de clé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Tim, premier bain !

Toute son énergie se concentra sur les terminaisons nerveuses de son cerveau afin de ne pas crier quand l'électricité se propagea dans ses bijoux de famille. Bijoux…voilà ce qu'il allait offrir à Liz pour son anniversaire. Une bague. Non, trop intime. Un collier. Un collier de diamants.

La dérivation de son esprit sur autre chose que la douleur eut pour effet de calmer celle-ci. Il sourit bravement.

- Ca fait des chatouilles ! Pas désagréables. Vous m'en mettrez deux au frais pour plus tard.

- Reddington, arrêtez un peu de faire l'idiot. Nous sommes entre gentlemen ici. Je ne vous demande pas la Lune, que je sache. J'ai torturé des gars pour plus que ça ! Je n'ai besoin que d'elle.

- Elle qui ?

- La clé !

- Mais je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi vous parlez, Lam ! Donnez-moi un autre indice.

- Elisabeth Keen.

Il y avait des questions qu'il ne devait pas poser. Jamais. Les réponses qui tombaient dans ces cas-là avaient toujours un lien avec elle. Toujours.

- Non.

- Tim…

Le second bain fut plus violent et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier. Il avait l'impression que ses testicules allaient exploser mais en se concentrant sur eux et sur Liz, il y vit un rapport des plus motivants. Il se laissa porter par cette idée apaisante et oublia la douleur. Elle le soignerait. Elle le remettrait en forme. Oui, elle saurait le faire.

- Vous allez appeler l'agent Keen à l'aide, monsieur Reddington.

- Jamais.

- Vous allez le faire parce que vous ne mourrez pas de ma main aujourd'hui ou demain mais que vous ne pourrez jamais plus lui faire l'amour.

- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Mais je sais aussi que vous l'aimez. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez lui offrir.

- Des bijoux. Mon affection. Ma tendresse et ma protection. Voilà ce que je veux lui offrir.

- Tim, un dernier avant la pause.

Alors que le dénommé Tim s'apprêtait à remettre le courant, la séance fut interrompue par un des hommes de Lam qui le prit en aparté.

- Tim, c'est bon. On arrête pour l'instant. Nous avons un nouvel élément qui vient fraîchement de débarquer de Washington. Monsieur Reddington, on dirait que l'agent Keen a choisi de venir vous chercher elle-même. A croire qu'il y a toujours une femme pour vous sauver. Au fait, je suis désolé pour Luli. Sincèrement.

Ils restèrent seuls un moment quand Lam fit signe à ses hommes de le laisser.

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- En effet. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous laisser ici en attendant que l'agent Keen débarque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle ne viendra pas.

- Votre puce va la mener directement à vous. Ne sous-estimez jamais sa volonté. Cette femme m'épate bien souvent. Tout ce que j'ai appris sur elle ces derniers mois force mon admiration. La même que j'ai pour vous. Mais vous et moi n'en avons pas fini.

Il baissa le ton.

- Vous voulez quoi de plus ?

- Une saine et franche discussion, sans témoin et sans torture. Car si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, nous pourrions peut-être voir les choses sous un angle nouveau. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous interroger. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'Elisabeth Keen.

- Pourquoi elle ?

- Vous l'ignorez vraiment ?

- Oui. Vous savez comme moi que Nguyen ne m'a pas capturé. Je suis venu à vous de mon plein gré car je voulais que nous puissions discuter. J'aurais seulement aimé que cela soit sans la torture.

- Désolé pour ça.

Il lui tendit un baume.

- Prenez ça pour calmer les irritations.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Lam ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé être manipulé. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe et qui est derrière. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider. Et l'obsession de ceux qui nous manipulent pour Elisabeth Keen est un indice qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Nous devons savoir, Reddington.

- D'accord. Continuez à donner le change avec vos hommes. Moi, je vais me remettre et nous verrons ensuite ce que Lizzie peut nous apporter.

- Vous lui faites confiance ?

- Les yeux fermés.

- L'amour…moi, je suis plus méfiant.

- Normal. On bosse ensemble ?

- On va dire ça. Vous savez qui je suis, non ?

- On fait une alliance de circonstance et quand nous en aurons tiré le meilleur parti, l'un de nous deux devra mourir.

- Oui. Nous avons tous les deux trop vécu pour oublier qui nous sommes ou qui nous avons été. Nos erreurs de jeunesse nous poursuivront toujours et leurs fantômes aussi.

- Pol Pot ?

- On en reparlera. Je dois vous laisser. Il serait fort dommageable que mes hommes se montrent trop zélés en capturant l'agent Keen. Je dois aller donner des ordres.

- Hector ? Ne lui faites aucun mal, s'il vous plait.

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle en sortira sans égratignure si elle se montre trop vindicative.

- Faites au mieux. Pensez à elle comme étant notre seule et unique clé. Je vais réfléchir de mon côté.

- Bien.

Red resta seul pendant plusieurs heures, attaché à cette chaise et les fesses à l'air. Liz allait le surprendre ainsi. Peu glorieux !

**_(A suivre)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NB de l'auteur : mea culpa pour le langage et les allusions sexuelles trop concrètes. Je sais que cela tranche avec ce que j'écris d'habitude. J'ai voulu retranscrire des scènes violentes et, à la façon de Gérard De Villiers (en moins talentueuse quand même), je ne pouvais décemment pas y mettre de la dentelle et des formes plus jolies, plus poétiques. J'aurais aussi pu décrire une énième scène de torture avec un Red enchaîné mais j'ai voulu faire dans le plus original et douloureux possible. Là encore, je me suis inspirée d'une scène dans un S.A.S (les lectures de mon adolescences furent marquantes ! LOL !) en y allant quand même plus en douceur. Enfin, si j'ose dire. <em>**

**_Pardon si cela vous choque. Pardon si je martyrise un peu notre beau Red. :) Et pardon si je rends un autre monstre plus humain. Il n'y a pas de pire monstre que celui qui ignore qu'il en est un. On peut tous et toutes devenir monstrueux un jour. Rien qu'en écrasant rageusement une araignée ou une fourmi ou en éclatant violemment un moustique gorgé de sang contre un mur. Ces petits rien que nous faisons régulièrement nous rendent capables de passer à l'étage supérieur. N'oublions pas que nous mangeons des foetus quand nous faisons cuire un oeuf. N'oublions pas que nous mangeons des bébés plantes quand nous dégustons des pousses de soja. N'oublions pas que nous sommes des prédateurs avant tout, des tueurs potentiels, des ennemis de la chaîne alimentaire car nous nous pensons à son sommet. Les monstres sont ceux qui sommeillent en chacun de nous. _**

**_Sur ce...bonne nuit ! LOL ! (et voilà comment on gâche certains dimanches !). _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_« Ça y est. Ça recommence. Y'a ma libido qui me chatouille. J'arrive plus à bosser. Coucher, baiser, sauter, y a plus que ça qui compte, je n'arrête pas.__  
><em>_Samedi, j'étais tellement obsédé que j'ai sauté deux repas, j'ai baisé le fisc, et j'ai même couché avec allégresse quelques alexandrins sublimes sur le déclin de la rose.__ »_

_Pierre Desproges_

**On se passerait volontiers certaines scènes en boucle et au ralenti. Celle de cet homme** **ridicule, attaché à une chaise percée d'où pendent ses attributs sexuels dont il est d'ordinaire si fier en fait partie. Voyons un peu ce qu'il va faire. Action ! **

Lam avait eu la bonté de lui envoyer du baume mais…comment l'appliquer sans les mains ? Toujours attaché à sa chaise, Red était TRES ennuyé. Il se contorsionna dans tous les sens, espérant ainsi parvenir à défaire un peu les liens, voire à les desserrer suffisamment pour en extirper une main. A force de patience et d'obstination, il était sur le point d'y parvenir quand Lam revint. Hélas pas seul.

- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte ?

Liz était là, devant lui et n'osait pas trop regarder ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de pouvoir cacher. Il se secoua de plus belle. Lam se rendit compte de la situation et éclata de rire.

- J'ai oublié de vous détacher. Pardon, Reddington, je suis impardonnable.

- On va mettre ça sur le compte de la précipitation. Vous allez bien, Lizzie ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Un peu honteux, beaucoup mal à l'aise mais ça devrait passer si monsieur Lam ici présent veut bien m'aider.

Toujours riant, Lam le détacha enfin et le premier geste de Red fut de vouloir remonter son caleçon. Mal lui en prit. Il ne put étouffer un petit cri de douleur qui alarma Liz. Elle ne se priva plus de regarder ce qu'il se passait et lorgna la raison de sa douleur en rougissant.

- Mais que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Pas de panique, agent Keen, il n'aura pas de séquelle. C'est douloureux pour l'instant mais si vous voulez lui passer le baume, je suis certain qu'il ira très vite beaucoup mieux.

- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, Lam. Lizzie, tournez-vous, s'il vous plait !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, je crois.

- Lizzie !

Retenant un sourire moqueur, elle détourna les yeux pendant qu'il passait la pommade sur les zones sensibles et douloureuses de son anatomie. Cela lui fit en effet un bien quasi instantané.

- Lam, ce truc est fantastique ! Je peux le garder ?

- Si vous voulez. Maintenant, si vous pouvez vous rhabiller en vitesse, ce serait une bonne idée. J'ai du improviser en voyant l'agent Keen en difficulté et je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que des tirs se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. Red remit ses vêtements sans geindre et tous trois sortirent de la pièce, armes au poing.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils furent pris dans un tir croisé. Lam se chargea des tireurs sur sa gauche, Red ceux sur sa droite et Liz ceux d'en face. Plus ils tiraient et moins ça répondait. Hélas, le dernier tir de riposte de l'ennemi toucha Liz. Ses « partenaires » s'en aperçurent quand ils se levèrent et, se tournant vers elle, virent la tâche rougeâtre qui maculait son chemisier crème entre le sein et l'aisselle. Deux centimètres plus à droite, il n'y avait plus de Liz.

Illico, Red s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Lizzie.

- Touchée.

- Oui, on va vous sortir de là.

- C'est grave ?

Il écarta le chemisier troué et le soutien-gorge qui l'était tout autant puis avisa l'orifice laissé par la balle.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Ca vous fait mal ?

- Un peu, oui. J'ai l'impression que mon sein est en feu.

- Vous y aurez une cicatrice, c'est sûr.

Elle baissa la tête, un peu inquiète, et remarqua que la blessure était sur le flanc de sa poitrine. Cela aurait pu être pire. Elle se redressa et se remit debout avec l'aide de Red.

- Ca va, agent Keen ?

- Je peux marcher.

- Il lui faut des soins, Hector. Rapidement.

- Nous ne devrions plus rencontrer beaucoup de résistance désormais. Ma voiture attend dehors.

- Allons-y.

Red soutint Liz dans leur course vers la sortie et une fois assis dans la voiture, elle s'affaissa. Epuisée.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Vous n'auriez pas un endroit sûr pour qu'on puisse soigner votre amie ?

- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller, n'est-ce pas ?

- En dehors de la gueule du loup, en effet.

- D'accord. Conduisez vers le centre ville. Je vous indiquerai le chemin ensuite.

- Elle va tenir le coup ?

- Je vais y veiller, oui.

Pendant que Lam conduisait, Red s'occupa de Liz, de plus en plus faible.

- Lizzie, ma chérie…

- Je suis affaiblie mais pas encore assez, Red.

- Bien. C'est une bonne chose. Je vais devoir enlever votre chemisier et sans doute votre soutien-gorge.

- Pour quoi faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas ralentir l'hémorragie sans cela ?

- Je vous remettrai votre chemisier, c'est promis mais il faut enlever le reste.

- Nous formons une belle équipe aujourd'hui ! Vous les fesses à l'air et moi les seins !

Il commença à déboutonner le chemisier et en écarta les pans sans le retirer. Puis ses mains passèrent dans le dos de Liz pour dégrafer le sous-vêtement. Elle nota au passage la dextérité avec laquelle il accomplit le geste. Il le lui ôta, ses yeux s'attardant à peine sur la poitrine ainsi dénudée. Son système génital masculin encore douloureux n'eut même pas de réaction alors que le désir coulait de plus en plus vite dans ses veines.

- La balle semble être ressortie.

- Tant mieux.

- Lizzie…je vais devoir vous toucher maintenant.

- Faites-le mais vite.

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson tandis que les doigts de Red s'affairaient sur le flanc de son sein. En d'autres circonstances, c'eut été très…gênant. Mais là, elle avait mal et il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

- Par le plus pur des hasards, Hector, il n'y a pas de trousse de secours dans votre voiture ?

- Sous le siège passager.

- Sensationnel !

Il se baissa et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il en sortit du désinfectant et des compresses stériles.

- Ca va piquer, Lizzie.

- Je sais.

- Vous voulez mordre dans quelque chose pour étouffer la douleur ?

- Votre poignet, c'est possible ?

- Non mais je veux bien vous prêter ma cravate. Le FBI m'en devra deux.

- Pas la peine. Je vais serrer les dents.

Il la regarda et sut qu'elle se montrerait à la hauteur. Alors il fit couler lentement l'antiseptique sur la blessure. Liz avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne broncha pas. Il l'admira pour ça. Puis il recouvrit la plaie avec des compresses qu'il colla ensuite sur sa peau avec un adhésif. Lorgnant sans s'en cacher une dernière fois la poitrine nue de Liz, il referma le chemisier sans lui avoir remis son soutien-gorge.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes sacrément courageuse, Lizzie. Et belle aussi.

- Je me sens tout sauf belle, là.

- Vous êtes magnifique. N'est-ce pas Hector ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Je vais où, Red ?

- Au prochain feu, tournez à gauche et faites environ 6 kilomètres en continuant tout droit. Après, ce sera le chemin en terre sur votre droite. Au bout du chemin, il y a une large bâtisse ancienne.

- D'accord. Vous allez bien, agent Keen ?

- Grâce à vous et Red, oui. Ca va aller. Merci. Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça, monsieur Lam ?

- J'ai 74 ans et je me rends compte que j'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie à être manipulé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'œuvrer pour mon compte et dans un but plus louable. Faire le bien une dernière fois avant de tirer ma révérence et aider Reddington à faire payer ceux qui nous ont pris pour des marionnettes sanguinaires.

- Avec vous deux ensemble, les coupables ont du souci à se faire.

- Vous pensez que… ?

- A mon avis, Cooper en sera ravi, oui. Il va juste falloir trouver une bonne excuse pour monsieur Lam.

- Si les politiques ne s'en mêlent pas, ça passera comme pour moi, non ?

- Vos actes passés ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes, Red. Mais bon, on verra ça plus tard.

Avachie contre la portière, elle sentait le regard de Red sur elle. Sur une zone particulière d'elle. Cela la déstabilisa. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu un tel regard, fiévreux. Elle pensa naïvement que la raison en était la séance de torture qu'il avait du subir.

- Vous avez toujours mal ?

- Beaucoup moins. Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? Lizzie, vous êtes si pâle que cela devient inquiétant.

- Et vous avez l'air d'avoir de la fièvre.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Pourtant…

Elle croisa alors ses yeux et fut surprise d'y lire…du désir. Il ne l'avait définitivement pas habituée à cela. Troublée, elle tourna la tête et se concentra sur le paysage.

- Hector, la prochaine à droite, c'est le chemin.

- Ok.

5 minutes plus tard, Red aidait Liz à sortir de la voiture pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison. Là, ils retrouvèrent Dembe et Vlad, revenus de leur périple à Tallin. Après leur avoir rapidement expliqué la situation, ils décidèrent de lever le camp. Direction Washington. Liz commençait à se sentir mieux, la balle n'ayant visiblement fait que l'effleurer. Douloureux sur le moment mais rapidement oublié. La cicatrice serait infime. Quant à Red, il pouvait rester assis sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

De retour dans le Jet, Cindy les accueillit et regarda Liz d'un drôle d'air. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était elle le fantasme de Red. Elle jeta un œil aux autres passagers et sourit. L'oiseau était dans le nid. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pouvoir contacter son employeur avant d'arriver aux Etats-Unis.

Après 30 minutes de vol, elle servit des boissons. Pour Red, le whisky habituel. Pour Dembe, une bière brune, pour Vlad un bourbon, pour Liz un soda et pour Lam du whisky aussi. Puis elle s'approcha de Red.

- Même programme qu'à l'aller, Raymond ?

- Pas pour l'instant, non. Mais si ça te démange, je pense que Vlad serait content que tu t'occupes de lui.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une prostituée, hein ?

- Je te paye pour que tu t'occupes des passagers de cet avion. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de coucher avec nous. Tu le fais parce que tu le veux bien. Ce que je pense de toi n'a aucune importance.

Liz suivait cette conversation de loin. Ainsi Red et elle…une petite pointe de jalousie lui traversa l'esprit. Cela dit, vu comment il traitait l'hôtesse, elle préférait son rôle à elle. Il la regardait avec un certain dédain et ses mots étaient aussi durs que son regard. Quand l'hôtesse fut partie, Liz s'approcha de Red.

- Elle prend son travail très au sérieux.

- Dans le genre nymphomane, elle se pose un peu là.

- Ce qui vous rend service, non ?

- Vous voulez savoir si je couche avec elle ?

- Non, ça, je le sais déjà.

- Ca vous ennuie que je le fasse, Lizzie ?

- Vous profitez des occasions, c'est…humain.

- Elle ne compte pas, vous savez.

- Je sais bien. Personne ne compte pour vous.

- Si. Vous comptez. Dembe aussi. Vlad également. Mais surtout vous.

- J'apprécie de plus en plus votre attachement.

- Et il est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas venue faire du tourisme en Russie, Red.

- A ce propos…

Il se tourna vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté, prêt à la sermonner. Elle le stoppa en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Non, pas de sermon ! J'ai agi parce que je vous pensais en danger.

- Et vous n'avez pas réfléchi !

- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et j'ai pris le premier avion.

- C'était insensé ! Vous auriez pu être tuée ! A quelques centimètres près…bon sang, Lizzie, cela vous arrive de penser avec votre tête ?

- Hey ! Je suis venue pour vous sauver et je n'imaginais pas que Lam allait changer de camp. De plus, je vous rappelle qu'ils vous ont quand même torturé, Red ! Vous allez mieux ?

- Ne changez pas de sujet ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu la tâche rouge sur votre chemisier. Vous n'aurez pas toujours autant de chance. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- J'en ai autant à votre service. Je tiens à vous, moi aussi.

Il chercha son regard et le trouva. L'atmosphère changea subitement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le fuyait pas. Elle le caressait des yeux, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois sur sa bouche. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Lizzie…

- Quand vous étiez dans votre bain, hier soir, votre voix a changé. Comme maintenant. Je n'avais jamais voulu faire attention aux intonations sensuelles de votre voix mais…

- Cela vous trouble ?

- Infiniment. Vous me troublez.

Ils chuchotaient à présent. La main de Red vint couvrir la sienne et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

- Je dois garder la tête froide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si nous allons dans cette direction, Lizzie, ce sera sans retour en arrière possible. Vous n'êtes pas Cindy ou je ne sais quelle autre femme. Avec vous, ce sera tout ou rien. Je veux tout ou rien.

- Il en a toujours été ainsi. Et si j'avais envie d'un morceau de tout, Red ? Pour me donner un aperçu, un avant-goût.

- Non. Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de ça.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

Il ne répondit pas. Cette discussion le dérangeait énormément. Alors, pour y mettre un terme, il se leva et alla discuter avec Hector Lam, laissant une Liz dépitée et frustrée.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Qui ?

- L'agent Keen.

- C'est compliqué entre nous.

- Vous lui plaisez aussi, Red.

- Je sais mais il ne se passera rien. Du moins pas encore.

Lam se mit à rire.

- Et vous allez lui résister longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, oui.

- Vous êtes masochiste !

- Je la préserve du mieux possible. Si je l'embarque avec moi dans une relation plus intime, elle va devenir la cible privilégiée de tous les plus grands malades de la planète.

- Sans vouloir vous contredire, elle l'est déjà. J'ai parfois l'impression que vous n'avez pas réalisé à quel point elle est importante depuis qu'elle est près de vous.

- Elle l'était déjà avant.

- Ceux qui nous manipulent en sont convaincus en tout cas. Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Si je le savais…

- Elle est encore plus belle que ne l'était sa mère.

- Oui.

- Vous lui direz un jour ?

- Si vous êtes au courant, je présume que je vais devoir lui en parler rapidement.

- Les secrets ne durent jamais éternellement, vous savez.

- Hélas. Puisque nous en sommes au rayon des secrets, que fabriquiez-vous avec Shirley ?

- Moi, rien. Elle était l'une des intermédiaires choisies par ceux qui viennent de m'embaucher pour vous détruire.

- Il y a d'autres intermédiaires ?

- Très certainement, oui. Shirley est celle qui m'a appris quelques petites choses sur vous. Doug m'en a appris d'autres quand je lui ai parlé de mes intentions réelles.

- Et qui vous a dit que Liz était la clé ?

- Personne en particulier. J'ai reçu un message il y a une semaine environ, via internet. On m'y disait que si je trouvais Elisabeth Keen, je trouvais la réponse à toutes mes questions. La seule condition était de vous éliminer en contre partie.

- Elle ne sait rien, Hector.

- Peut-être pas consciemment. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse se souvenir de ses 4 premières années d'existence.

- Vous pensez que cela a un lien avec ses parents ?

- Avec qui d'autre ? Son père adoptif ?

- Non, lui était hors sujet.

Il se mit à réfléchir pendant que Lam observait Liz.

- Demandez-lui si elle serait d'accord pour l'hypnose.

- Wow, wow, wow…on se calme là. D'abord, je ne vais rien lui demander du tout après l'avoir repoussée comme je viens de le faire. Ensuite, vos techniques d'hypnose sont assez douloureuses, si mes informations sont exactes.

- Je les ai longuement améliorées. Croyez-moi, Red, je ne vais pas lui faire le moindre mal. Elle est assez incroyable ! Venir seule à St Petersbourg pour vous sauver, c'était insensé mais carrément romantique. Une vraie preuve d'amour.

- Totalement stupide, oui !

- Flatteur aussi.

Lam souriait, un peu moqueur et rêveur à la fois. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'aucune femme ne s'était autant démenée pour lui. Sa dernière concubine était une employée de Nguyen. A son âge, il n'attirait plus grand monde, sinon par intérêt.

Red le laissa à ses pensées et alla retrouver Vlad et…Cindy.

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon ami. On peut dire que tu sais parfaitement agrémenter les voyages !

- Cindy s'occupe bien de toi ?

- Elle va m'épuiser, oui !

- Il te reste des forces pour moi, Cindy ?

- Je croyais que tu te réservais pour ta Lizzie.

- Je ne lui demanderai jamais de me faire ce que tu fais.

- Raison de plus pour que je refuse de te le faire. Que tu me prennes pour une putain est déjà assez difficile à vivre mais que tu me demandes d'agir ainsi pour toi est pire que tout. Tu es un salaud de la pire espèce, Raymond Reddington. Dès que nous aurons atterri, considère que j'ai démissionné. Tu avais raison : je peux faire mieux de ma vie et je vais m'y employer.

- A la bonne heure ! Je n'ai même pas droit à une dernière gâterie en guise d'adieu ?

- Vas la demander à Lizzie.

Elle prononçait ce prénom avec un dégoût manifeste, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Red. La jalousie féminine était peut-être en cause mais il sentit qu'il y avait autre chose. Il retrouva Dembe à l'avant de l'avion.

- Dembe, j'aimerais que tu surveilles Cindy de près. Pendant le vol et une fois à terre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle manifeste une évidente hostilité envers Liz et vient de poser sa démission. Je m'interroge sur ses motivations.

- D'accord. Je ne la quitte plus d'une minute à compter de maintenant.

- Elle est avec Vlad. Profite, si tu le peux !

- J'aime bien sa bouche.

- Ah ça… ! On peut dire qu'elle sait parfaitement bien s'en servir.

- Oui. Elisabeth m'a l'air un peu énervée. Tu as encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Je l'ai repoussée.

- Tu es fou.

- Je te le confirme.

Puis Dembe partit en laissant Red seul. Il tourna la tête et vit deux choses : Lam qui s'endormait et Liz qui venait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

- Je peux accéder aux toilettes ?

Il était devant la porte.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il se dégagea mais l'espace étant un peu étroit, il frôla le corps de Liz qui s'empressait de passer. Aussitôt, il ressentit une décharge dans ses reins qui le poussa à prolonger malgré lui le contact pourtant ténu. Il fut rapidement remis à sa place par les yeux furibonds de Liz.

Il s'écarta et la laissa passer. Elle referma la porte avec force.

Il murmura pour lui-même :

- Je suis un vrai crétin !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Il pensait vraiment avoir parlé trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende mais elle devait avoir l'ouïe très fine.

Il regagna un siège et ferma les yeux. Un crétin, oui, mais un crétin qui faisait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas commettre une erreur qu'elle lui ferait payer. Et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contenir quand il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Qu'elle le désirait aussi. Mais est-ce que cela serait encore le cas quand elle saurait ce qu'il avait fait ? Quand elle verrait son dos ? Quand elle se souviendrait de tout ? Le temps était désormais compté. Leur temps était compté. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'il pouvait la perdre d'un jour à l'autre. Et s'il la perdait, il se perdait aussi. Pas seulement parce qu'elle lui garantissait une seconde chance dans la vie, une manière de se racheter, de se venger, de trouver des réponses et des coupables. Il se perdrait en la perdant car il…l'aimait. Désespérément.

Quand elle sortit des toilettes, elle passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir près de Lam qui dormait profondément. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

Trois heures plus tard, le Jet atterrissait à Washington. Liz fut la première à en descendre pour se ruer sans un mot vers sa voiture. Mais avant qu'elle ne mette le contact pour démarrer, Red frappait à sa vitre. Elle hésita un instant entre le planter là et lui ouvrir. Il lui offrit un sourire contrit et elle céda en ouvrant seulement la vitre.

- Lizzie, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

- De quoi ?

- De tout. De tout ce que vous voulez. Je refuse de vous laisser partir sur un malentendu.

- Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez été clair.

- Je ne vous ai pas repoussée. Lizzie, je peux monter avec vous ? S'il vous plait…

Elle hésita encore et céda…encore. Il s'installa côté passager.

- Je rentre chez moi, Red. Je vous dépose quelque part ?

- Je viens avec vous. Ma voiture va nous suivre avec les autres.

- D'accord. Qui conduit ?

- Vlad. Dembe est parti avec Cindy.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous avait donné sa démission ?

- Oui et cela me parait bizarre.

- Cette fille est bizarre, Red.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Intuition étayée par son attitude quand elle pensait ne pas être observée. Je l'ai plusieurs fois surprise en train d'envoyer des messages depuis son portable. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau en vol, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle les a peut-être rédigés afin qu'ils soient prêts à être envoyés une fois ici.

- Sûrement, oui. En tout cas, je ne la sens pas.

- Moi non plus. C'est pourquoi j'ai chargé Dembe de la surveiller.

- Quand on ne se chamaille pas, nous formons une bonne équipe, tous les deux.

- J'en ai assez de nos prises de bec. Il faut qu'on arrête, Lizzie.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Une franche discussion. J'ai des choses à vous dire.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On en a pour facilement 40 minutes de route donc…on a le temps.

Il observa le profil de Liz, inspira profondément et se lança.

- Tout d'abord, je ne vous ai pas repoussée parce que vous ne me plaisez pas. Vous me plaisez beaucoup trop, Lizzie. Infiniment plus que ça. J'ai tellement envie de vous que ça me rend fébrile et j'ai horreur de ça. Et le désir n'est rien comparé à mes sentiments. Au début, je vous trouvais belle et cela n'allait pas plus loin. Mais, petit à petit, je me suis laissé envahir par des sentiments plus profonds et beaucoup plus dangereux pour vous. Je vous l'ai dit : avec vous, je veux tout…ou rien. J'en suis là maintenant.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que vos sentiments puissent être dangereux pour moi ?

- Ils vont vous étouffer.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous m'étouffez déjà depuis plus d'un an et demi. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Ou plus. J'aime votre omniprésence près de moi. Mais j'aimerais tellement plus que ça.

- En êtes-vous certaine ?

- Oui. Ray, je ne suis pas allée vous chercher à St Petersbourg parce que j'étais inquiète. Je suis venue vous chercher parce que…sans vous, je n'existe plus. S'il vous arrivait malheur, je n'y arriverais plus. Vous comprenez ?

- Nous sommes dans de beaux draps.

- Vous n'aviez pas prévu ça, hein ?

- Non. Jamais. Et vous ?

- Non plus. C'est arrivé lentement mais sûrement. Vous m'avez conquise avec votre gentillesse, votre entêtement, votre tendresse et…votre sex appeal.

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna un peu la tête et lui sourit. Red savait que ce sourire serait peut-être bien le dernier qu'elle lui enverrait. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il lui dise sans plus tarder la vérité. Du moins celle qu'il connaissait.

- Avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous révéler.

- Je m'en doute, oui.

- Ce que je vais vous dire va vous faire mal, Lizzie. Vous allez me haïr. Mais je dois vous en parler maintenant avant que la mémoire ne vous revienne.

- Comment ça ?

- Le ou les hommes qui ont engagé Lam sont probablement les mêmes que ceux qui m'ont piégé il y a 28 ans.

- Vous me faites de plus en plus peur, là.

- Je crois que, d'une façon plus ou moins consciente, vous savez déjà une partie de ce que j'ai à vous dire. Non ?

- J'ai toujours pensé que si vous en saviez autant sur moi cela n'était pas seulement du à Sam. Vous étiez présent lors de l'incendie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est vous qui avez tué mon père ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est aussi vous qui m'avez sortie de là pour ensuite me confier à Sam.

- Oui.

- Qui vous a payé et pourquoi ?

- Je serais tenté de vous dire le gouvernement américain et la raison était que votre père était un salopard de la pire espèce. C'était en tout cas ce que je croyais à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était une toute autre histoire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'était un coup monté. Et mal monté car vous n'auriez pas du être là.

- Que vient faire ma mémoire dans l'histoire ?

Il grimaça. Le ton de Liz était glacial. C'était pire que la colère.

- Vous seriez la clé de l'énigme. C'est du moins ce que tout le monde pense. Lam voudrait essayer l'hypnose sur vous.

- D'accord. Quand ?

- Dans la soirée. Là, le jour va se lever. Prenez votre journée, si vous le pouvez.

- Pas possible. Je dois prévenir Cooper que Lam est là et que vous êtes rentré sain et sauf. Le Bureau va avoir du pain sur la planche pour vous aider à retrouver ceux qui sont derrière cette affaire aussi tordue qu'invraisemblable. 28 ans…

- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi on vous a laissée en vie.

- J'avoue que, oui, c'est une question que je me pose. Si je possède en moi des informations capables de nuire à certaines personnes, pourquoi on ne m'a pas supprimée plus tôt ?

- Sam.

- Il m'a protégée.

- Oui.

- Que savait-il exactement ?

- Il en savait autant que moi.

- Dois-je savoir autre chose encore ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Elle conduisit en silence, ne sachant pas encore quelle attitude adopter. Red respecta son silence qui le blessait énormément. Quand elle gara la voiture devant chez elle, elle en descendit toujours sans un mot ni un regard pour lui. Il descendit à son tour et la rejoignit sur le perron de l'immeuble. Il posa la main sur son bras.

- Lizzie…

Elle le repoussa énergiquement.

- Ne me touchez pas, Red !

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Pas comme ça.

- Fallait y penser avant de me cacher la vérité pendant si longtemps.

- Vous m'en voulez de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant ?

- Allez-vous-en, Red ! Laissez-moi tranquille. Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça.

Elle poussa la porte et alors qu'elle allait se refermer sur elle, il passa son pied et entra à son tour. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même au moment où il avançait. Tant et si bien qu'ils se percutèrent.

Etait-ce de la sentir contre lui qui lui fit perdre la tête ? Etait-ce son souffle accéléré ? Toujours est-il qu'il la poussa sans ménagement contre le mur de l'entrée et pressa son corps contre le sien en glissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Ne nous fais pas ça.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et fondit sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de le repousser, assez mollement, une fois, mais devant la passion qu'il mettait à l'embrasser, elle cessa de penser, de réfléchir et ne put se concentrer que sur les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Elle ouvrit donc sa bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ce signal pour exister, leurs mains caressèrent en partant à l'aventure dessus et dessous les vêtements. Ils étaient toujours dans le couloir d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Entre deux baisers, Red tourna la clé dans la porte de l'appartement et, sans lâcher Liz, pénétra à l'intérieur. Là, elle referma la porte, le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec elle sur le canapé du salon. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le dévêtir, se contentant seulement d'ouvrir sa chemise et sa braguette de pantalon. Faufilant une main curieuse dans le caleçon, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et le caressa lentement.

Il frémissait sous la caresse et lui ôta son pantalon et sa culotte pour lui faire subir le même genre de « torture ». Mais les préliminaires ne pouvaient pas durer. Elle le voulait, de suite, avec une force engendrée par la colère. Elle écarta les jambes et le guida vers elle.

- Lizzie, attends…

- Non ! Maintenant, Red ! Je te veux maintenant.

Il croisa son regard déterminé et y lut une sourde colère. Aussi capitula-t-il en la possédant d'un violent coup de reins. Elle étouffa un léger gémissement.

Ils firent ainsi l'amour de façon sauvage, sans romantisme aucun, donnant seulement libre court à la passion, à la frustration et à la colère.

Quand ils se laissèrent aller au plaisir ultime de l'acte, Red tenta de capturer le regard de Liz dans le sien mais elle se détourna. Il l'embrassa néanmoins tendrement tandis qu'il se retirait.

- Tu as désormais une autre raison de me détester, Lizzie.

- J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, Ray. Laisse-moi seule.

- Je reviendrai.

- Je sais, oui. Et, je ne te déteste pas. J'ai seulement besoin d'assimiler tout ça. Je t'en veux beaucoup, c'est vrai mais je ne te déteste pas.

- Merci.

Il réajusta ses vêtements en la regardant. Il était sur le pas de la porte quand elle accourut près de lui et l'embrassa follement. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et s'en alla.

**_(A suivre)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_« Aime la vérité, mais pardonne à l'erreur. »_

_Voltaire_

**Particulièrement satisfait de la dernière scène, il eut été ô combien aisé de la conclure par des effusions de violence et de haine mais la véritable torture consiste à laisser les spectateurs imaginer le meilleur en leur réservant le pire. Et inversement. Les scènes suivantes auront les images du doute et la saveur de l'indécision. Moteur ! **

Ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle avait cédé à ses pulsions et à son attirance pour Red malgré son ressentiment et tout ce qui devait normalement la séparer de lui. Il l'avait voulue et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui. Elle avait aimé le sentir en elle, le toucher, l'embrasser, le posséder. Elle en voulait encore. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle le voulait encore, peut-être même plus qu'avant.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Il avait fallu attendre le dernier moment, celui où elle avait abaissé toutes ses défenses et admis qu'elle l'aimait pour qu'il se sente obligé de tout lui dire. Acculé, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Liz ne savait plus que penser ni comment gérer sa relation avec lui. Elle sentait encore son eau de toilette sur elle et avait l'impression de l'avoir encore en elle. Il avait tellement pris possession de son corps qu'elle s'en sentait marquée à vie. Comme s'il avait laissé son empreinte dans ses entrailles. Elle hésita un moment avant d'aller prendre une douche tant elle avait besoin de le sentir encore avec elle. Pourtant, elle l'avait chassé…et l'avait embrassé. Jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. Moralement, mentalement, physiquement.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit un instant, ferma les yeux et laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle aurait tout donné pour que sa vie soit plus simple et pour que ses sentiments puissent s'épanouir sans crainte du lendemain, sans ombre planant au-dessus d'eux. Comment construire quelque chose de viable avec un homme qui avait tué son père naturel, son père d'adoption et qui s'était chargé de faire disparaître son ex mari ? Partant de là, cela compliquait sérieusement les choses, non ? Pouvait-on pardonner à cet homme ce qu'il avait fait seulement par amour pour lui ? C'eut été trop facile. « Chérie, j'ai tué ton père, au fait. » « Pas grave mon amour, tu veux de la chantilly sur tes fraises ? ». Ou pire : « Chérie, j'ai tué tes pères, le vrai et l'adoptif, tu m'en veux ? », « Bien sûr que non, mon cœur. On fait l'amour ce soir ? ».

Elle sourit tristement en se passant dans la tête les dialogues les plus stupides. Enfin, elle se décida à prendre sa douche. Là, elle revit les mains de Red sur elle, son sexe contre elle et elle se savonna avec plus de vigueur.

Quant à Red, il rentra à l'hôtel, la mine défaite, sans dire un mot à Dembe qui l'observait avec inquiétude. N'y tenant plus, ce dernier finit par le questionner quand Red sortit de sa douche.

- Bon, il s'est passé quoi avec l'agent Keen, ce soir ?

- Je lui ai dit la vérité sur notre passé commun.

- Et ?

- Elle m'en veut de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Nous avons fait l'amour. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. Les choses sont devenues incontrôlables et…ce fut assez violent. Mais je n'oublierai jamais la saveur de ses baisers, la douceur de sa peau, le bonheur de me fondre en elle. C'était…

- Elle t'en veut aussi pour ça ou vous étiez deux à le vouloir ?

- Elle voulait la même chose que moi, même si, au départ, je lui ai un peu forcé la main. Elle n'a pas résisté très longtemps. Dès que je l'ai embrassée, elle a rendu les armes. Mais ce fut tout sauf tendre. Le fait est que, maintenant, je ne sais absolument pas comment nous allons gérer la suite. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me détestait pas mais qu'elle m'en voulait. Et moi, je m'en veux aussi de n'avoir pas su me contrôler.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?

- Je me demande…

- Je vais te le dire quand même. Parce que tu es tellement amoureux d'elle que tu ne vois plus les choses telles qu'elles sont. La vérité, Raymond, c'est que tu t'en veux à toi-même pour tout. Pour ton passé que tu as du mal à assumer. Quand les choses ont dérapé, plutôt que de faire ce que tu fais maintenant, tu as choisi la facilité par la fuite. Et avec Elisabeth, tu choisis encore la fuite. Assume ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ce soir. Assume ce que tu as fait à sa famille aussi. Quand tu as mis fin aux souffrances de Sam, elle t'a pardonné.

- C'est vite dit…

- Non, Raymond. Elle t'a pardonné. C'est toi qui ne te pardonne jamais. Tu t'en veux tellement que tu finis par croire que personne ne peut t'aimer. Ou ne doit t'aimer. Tu as même fini par te faire croire que tu étais mieux seul afin de ne pas faire souffrir les autres par ta faute. Et ça, mon ami, c'est de la lâcheté. Si Elisabeth t'a pardonné pour Sam alors qu'il était le seul père aimant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir tué son père biologique qui était un assassin et un salaud. Dis-lui ce qu'il s'est réellement passé à l'époque. Le pourquoi et le comment. Dis-lui pourquoi tu l'as laissée à Sam. Ne la laisse jamais plus te voir comme un monstre alors que tu n'en es pas un. Tu es intègre, à ta façon certes, mais c'est ton intégrité qui te rend encore plus dur envers toi-même que tu ne l'es envers les autres.

- Tu as fini ?

- Non. Il y a autre chose de plus important : tu as une mission à accomplir. Si tu ne te ressaisis pas rapidement en résolvant tes problèmes avec Elisabeth, tu vas nous condamner tous à une mort certaine. Tes ennemis profitent déjà de tes faiblesses. Ne les laisse pas gagner. Tu n'en as pas le droit. En ce moment, tu sembles oublier l'objectif premier qui n'est pas seulement de protéger Elisabeth Keen ou de t'en faire aimer, mais de mettre fin à un péril bien plus crucial. Je sais que tu as mis ton nom en haut de la liste. Tu comptes mourir une fois les 199 noms mis hors d'état de nuire ?

- Cela semble être une fin logique, honorable et morale.

- Ni Elisabeth ni moi ne te laisserons faire, Raymond. En haut de ta liste se trouvent les hommes qui ont fait de ta vie un enfer. Il est temps d'en terminer avec eux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Elle est impliquée, Dembe. En chassant ces hommes, je la mets en première ligne. Ils le savent comme je le sais et comme elle s'en doute à présent. Je refuse de la perdre. Même si je dois laisser le monde être à feu et à sang pour cela. Même si je dois mourir pour qu'elle vive.

- Tu sais que si tu meurs, elle meurt aussi. Elle te suivra ou te précèdera mais elle mourra aussi sûrement que toi si tu t'obstines à ne pas redevenir le chasseur que tu fus.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Non, tu es dépassé par tes sentiments. Sers-toi d'eux et d'elle pour puiser de la force. Depuis la mort de Fitch et de Berlin, je te vois gaspiller du temps précieux en palabres et en recherches de personnes dont tu ne t'es jamais vraiment soucié. Tu crois gagner du temps alors que tu ne fais qu'en perdre. 2 ans, Raymond. C'est le temps qu'il te reste. Et si tout doit partir de Saint Petersbourg, tu dois donc y retourner et chercher avec plus d'ardeur le coffre de Fitch. Qu'importe ce qu'il contient si cela te permet d'avancer. Là, tu stagnes parce que tu ne veux pas perdre Elisabeth. Or, à terme, tu la perdras. Bouge-toi !

Dembe n'avait que rarement l'occasion de parler de la sorte à son ami. S'il le faisait ce soir-là c'était qu'il était sûr que cela devenait impératif. Pour la survie de Red, pour celle de Liz, pour lui, pour la mission que Red lui avait confiée, pour tout. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser partir à la dérive. Pas encore. Lui, il savait ce qu'il en coûtait de survivre quand plus rien ne nous retenait. Lui, il savait les souffrances que cela engendrait de tenir coûte que coûte et d'avoir plus de colère en soi que d'amour. Mais il savait aussi que tout finissait par passer sauf les raisons pour lesquelles on restait en vie. Il savait que Raymond Reddington lui avait donné une chance, la seule, de vivre et de devenir l'homme qu'il était. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé était brisé de l'intérieur mais il avait vu en lui une force et une volonté qui lui avaient servi de modèle.

Red l'avait écouté avec attention. Oui, Dembe avait sans doute raison. Il devait vraiment se ressaisir. Rapidement. Sans quoi, sa quête s'achèverait bientôt…sans lui. Sans Liz non plus.

- Vas chercher Vlad. Je vais secouer les cocotiers. Tu as raison, mon frère. Le meilleur moyen d'en finir n'est pas de mettre ma tête dans le guidon mais de pédaler pour avancer plus vite. On va détruire tout Saint Petersbourg mais je jure qu'on va trouver ce coffre.

- Bien. Je vais réveiller Vlad. Pour Lam, je fais quoi ?

- Tu le réveilles aussi. Je vais avoir besoin de lui pour la partie asiatique. Il peut noyer le poisson pendant que Vlad et moi cherchons le coffre. Lui va gagner du temps pendant que nous allons le faire fructifier.

- Voilà. C'est le Raymond Reddington que j'aime. Je m'occupe de tout. Toi, essaye de dormir un peu.

- Il faudra quand même que je prévienne Lizzie. Et le FBI aussi. Il faut qu'elle soit mise sous haute protection à compter de maintenant.

- La meilleure protection est de l'emmener avec toi.

- Non.

- Si. De toute façon, je crains qu'elle ne te laisse pas trop le choix. Tu lui as déjà joué la partie à Saint Petersbourg et elle est venue te chercher. Tu crois qu'elle ne recommencera pas parce qu'elle t'en veut ? Elle t'aime. Elle viendra. Et tu veux qu'elle vienne. Alors cesse de faire l'autruche et accepte-le. Vous deux ensemble, c'est mieux que séparément. Plus facile aussi de veiller sur vous puisque, désormais, vous êtes inséparables. Pour le meilleur et le pire. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser t'exprimer librement en ma présence, Dembe.

- Tu ne pourras jamais m'en empêcher, Raymond. Je suis né libre, j'ai vécu enchaîné et tu m'as donné la vraie liberté. Celle qui ne s'achète pas. Celle de penser et de s'exprimer. Je me tais souvent parce que je n'ai pas besoin de parler mais là, tu vas trop loin.

- Quand es-tu devenu si chiant ?

- Le jour où tu m'as permis de l'être sans doute.

- Encore une chose à mettre à mon actif.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu afin de mettre un terme à cette discussion et Dembe vaqua à ses occupations pendant que Red partait se coucher.

Vlad et Lam arrivèrent peu de temps après à l'hôtel où Dembe les accueillit en silence. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il se passait, en mettant la relation de Red et Liz sous silence.

Lam partit rapidement avec pour mission d'activer tous ses réseaux en Asie…et ailleurs. Le moindre indice était bon à prendre. Lui aussi voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avant que la mort ne vienne le surprendre au beau milieu de la nuit.

Vlad et Dembe sommeillèrent un peu en attendant que Red se lève. Au petit jour, ils quittèrent ensemble l'hôtel pour se rendre à l'aéroport où le jet était prêt à décoller. Encore. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'hôtesse car personne n'avait eu le temps matériel, depuis la veille, d'en embaucher une nouvelle.

Sur le trajet, Red appela Liz. Qu'il réveilla.

- Bonjour Lizzie. Désolé de te réveiller.

- Que veux-tu, Red ?

- Je pars dans quelques minutes pour Saint Petersbourg.

- Encore ?

- Il y a un coffre fort là-bas que je dois impérativement trouver.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Non, pas avec précision, hélas. Mais je vais trouver. J'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra mais je trouverai.

- A qui appartient ce coffre ?

- Il appartenait à Alan Fitch.

- Je vois. Et donc, tu m'appelles juste pour me prévenir que tu seras absent pendant une durée indéterminée, c'est ça ?

- Pas seulement. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

- Je ne peux pas. Tu sais que j'ai un boulot officiel au FBI ?

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, bon…enfin, je vais avoir des comptes à rendre suite à ma petite escapade de ces jours-ci. Et expliquer aussi la situation pour Lam. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Parti.

- Red… !

- J'ai besoin de lui en Asie, Lizzie. Je n'allais pas le remettre aux autorités fédérales pour qu'ils l'enferment dans un cachot alors qu'il est un des rares à pouvoir et vouloir m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dis quoi à Cooper, moi ?

- Que j'ai permis à Lam de s'échapper.

- Voilà qui va certainement redorer ton blason.

- Au point où j'en suis…je voulais aussi te redire combien je suis navré pour…tout. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier et pour ce que je ne t'ai pas dit auparavant. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

- Pour hier, nous étions deux à faire l'amour, Red. Je l'ai voulu autant que toi alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Quant au reste, j'y ai longuement réfléchi hier soir et…

- Et ?

- J'ai besoin de temps. Ecoute, je tiens à toi mais tout est si confus dans ma tête. Je te demande seulement d'être prudent. D'accord ?

- Est-ce que nous avons encore une chance, tous les deux ?

Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Oui. Cela ne sera pas facile mais oui. Si tu veux de moi.

- Question idiote, agent Keen. Je ne veux QUE toi.

- Ray…tu aurais vraiment du me dire la vérité dès le début, tu sais.

- Et comment aurais-je pu faire ça ? « Salut Agent Keen, Lizzie, je suis l'homme qui vous a sauvé des flammes quand vous étiez enfant et, accessoirement, celui qui a aussi tué votre père. Vous voulez bien m'accorder une seconde chance ? ». Avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment simple.

- Le problème avec toi c'est que rien ne l'est jamais. Tu ne m'as certes jamais menti mais tu m'as tellement caché de choses que je me demande encore ce que je vais découvrir à l'avenir. C'est cet inconnu qui m'angoisse et qui fait que j'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour réfléchir et tout poser à plat.

- En tout cas, je n'avais pas prévu de t'aimer autant, Lizzie. Ce qui n'a fait que compliquer ma tâche. Et la tienne.

- J'avais encore moins prévu de m'attacher à toi, tu sais. Bien au contraire. Pourtant, dès le premier jour, tu m'as attirée. J'aurais du me méfier davantage.

- Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Probablement pas.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi. Pour la petite histoire, même si je veux réfléchir à notre relation, cela ne t'interdit pas de me faire l'amour. Aussi souvent que tu le veux.

- Tu veux bien le sexe mais pas les complications. C'est ça ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour ne pas te perdre. J'ai encore la sensation de ta bouche et de tes mains sur moi.

- Moi aussi. Je te sens encore en moi. J'ai adoré ça, Ray.

- Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons été tendres et doux.

- La prochaine fois, nous prendrons plus de temps.

- Oh que oui ! Bon, on arrive à l'aéroport.

- Qui est avec toi ?

- Juste Dembe et Vlad. Là bas, on aura plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes. Je t'appelle plus tard ?

- Tu as intérêt, oui !

- Je t'aime, Lizzie.

- Ca me navre de le dire mais je t'aime aussi, Ray. Prends soin de toi.

Elle l'entendit sourire et il raccrocha. Elle prit une douche, un petit déjeuner rapide et partit au travail.

A son arrivée au Bureau de Poste, Harold Cooper demanda à la voir immédiatement en privé. Elle craignit un instant une remontée de bretelles mais quand il lui demanda de s'asseoir, il avait l'air calme mais ennuyé.

- Elisabeth, l'ordre que je vais vous donner va sûrement vous sembler étrange mais je vous relève de vos missions parmi nous car vous partez pour Saint Petersbourg.

- Monsieur ?

- Reddington m'a appelé et m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait, dans les moindres détails. Je ne fus pas ravi de laisser Lam dans la nature mais au vu des informations capitales que m'a fourni Red, je n'ai pas le choix. Et vous non plus. Vous devez partir pour l'aider. Je vais mettre à votre disposition nos ressources pour autant que je pourrai le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, monsieur ?

- Officiellement, vous êtes partie à la recherche d'Hector Lam depuis 3 jours. Vous n'êtes jamais revenue ici depuis. Vous et Reddington êtes à Saint Petersbourg et vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez le coffre de Fitch. Ici, Aram va vous aider.

- D'accord mais en quoi puis-je être utile à Red là-bas ?

Il la regarda gravement et parut de plus en plus ennuyé, voire gêné.

- J'ai toujours su ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de l'incendie qui vous a laissé votre cicatrice. Mais il y a autre chose, Elisabeth.

Elle lui jeta un regard chargé d'animosité. Elle lui faisait confiance depuis le début et lui…lui ne valait pas mieux que Red.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en vous cachant votre passé.

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit !

- Vous ne savez pas tout. Vous n'entrevoyez que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il faut que vous sachiez que, cette nuit-là, Red obéissait aux ordres quand il a éliminé votre père mais qu'il a désobéi en vous sauvant la vie. Il a risqué sa vie pour une enfant de 4 ans.

- Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, monsieur. Je lui en veux, tout comme à vous, pour m'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance depuis que nous nous connaissons. Et bien que vous me disiez que c'était votre devoir, ou pour mon bien, ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse encore, je ne comprends pas. Et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que vous allez devoir puiser dans vos souvenirs d'avant l'incendie.

- Est-ce que je sais quelque chose qui pourrait aider Red à éliminer une menace liée à 2017 ?

- C'est quasiment certain, oui. Tout porte en tout cas à le croire. Vous étiez une toute jeune enfant et vous n'avez sûrement pas compris ce qu'il se passait quand vous avez surpris certaines conversations entre votre père et les hommes qu'il côtoyait.

- Et personne ne sait qui sont ces hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. La seule personne capable de les identifier, c'est…

- Moi.

- Oui.

- Et pour 2017, que sait-on ?

- Il doit se passer quelque chose dans deux ans. Nous savons seulement que cela pourrait changer la face du monde.

- Rien que ça !

- Ne le prenez pas à la légère, agent Keen. La menace, qu'elle qu'elle soit, est sérieuse. Le Président en a conscience. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un lobby politique appelé « La coalition pour la paix durable » ?

- Non.

- Alan Fitch en faisait partie. Ils n'ont pas fait que des choses très propres depuis 25 ans mais ils luttent pour préserver un certain équilibre dans le monde. Reddington vous en dira plus.

- Il en est membre ?

- Non mais il les connait tous. Au même titre que moi.

- Quel rôle jouez-vous, monsieur, dans tout ça ?

- Pion, arbitre, mercenaire, c'est selon comment on voit les choses. Red m'a fait passer, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, une copie de documents expliquant ce qu'était la coalition, qui en étaient les membres, quel était son rôle et comment il a eu ces documents.

- Quel lien avec 2017 ?

- La coalition craint depuis longtemps cette échéance. Il est possible aussi que certains membres ne soient pas étrangers à ce qu'il va se passer. A l'heure où je vous parle, tout est possible et rien n'est improbable.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous me demandez de retrouver la mémoire de ma petite enfance, sachant qu'une seule personne sur 1000 en est capable sous hypnose par exemple, d'aller aider Red dans sa quête et de laisser les affaires courantes ici en risquant ma vie ailleurs. Tout ça parce que je peux aider à trouver qui est derrière ce qu'il va se passer dans 2 ans et en espérant aussi que je sache de quoi il s'agit. Dites, monsieur, vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est un peu trop, là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas Wonder Woman ! Sauver le monde n'a jamais fait partie de mes attributions même si je suis flattée de voir que tant de personnes me pensent en être capable.

- Pas seule, Elisabeth. Red et vous, bien épaulés, vous pouvez y parvenir.

- Ou essayer et mourir en essayant.

- On va tout faire pour que vous restiez en vie.

- Red doit le rester aussi, monsieur.

- Il est prêt à se sacrifier.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je me fous éperdument de ce qu'il pense devoir à l'humanité. De sa conscience. De son passé criminel grâce auquel nous pouvons aujourd'hui mettre fin aux agissements de groupuscules ou lobbies dangereux pour la survie de l'humanité. Je me moque de tout ça, monsieur. Je veux seulement qu'il reste en vie.

- Vous l'aimez ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança vers le pas de la porte.

- Oui, vous l'aimez.

- Il est là où je n'ai plus personne. J'ai le temps de repasser chez moi avant de partir ?

- Votre avion décolle dans une heure et, pour vos affaires, Red a déjà tout prévu pour vous.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend même plus ?

Cooper sourit et soupira en la voyant partir. Il était au cœur de quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement. Au départ, il avait seulement accepté la présence de Reddington dans le service. Puis il avait apprécié l'aide considérable qu'il leur apportait et avait vu plus loin que cette simple collaboration. A aucun moment il n'avait de toute façon cru que Red s'était rendu au FBI sans arrière pensée. Aujourd'hui, il y voyait plus clair. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Red par téléphone une heure plus tôt l'avait secoué. Il se doutait bien de certaines choses et le fait que Red ait pu rester en vie et en liberté aussi longtemps lui paraissait désormais plus logique au vu des dernières explications. Mais se savoir impliqué à cela sans l'avoir jamais voulu le rendait nerveux. Ils n'étaient pas tous liés par une chasse à l'homme mais par des enjeux économiques, politiques et humains beaucoup plus importants. Deux ans…serait-il encore là pour voir ça ? Le crabe, ce fichu crabe aurait tôt ou tard raison de lui. On lui avait donné une année tout au plus. Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne se mette à parler de travers, ou à avoir des spasmes ? Le crabe dans sa tête l'obligerait rapidement à rentrer chez lui et à ne plus en sortir. Seul Red était au courant. Cet homme était au courant de tout. Il disait que c'était grâce à cela qu'il était resté en vie mais Cooper savait aussi que cela était un moyen pour lui de garder le contrôle. Cela lui coûtait par mois l'équivalent de ce que gagnait Harold Cooper en 10 ans. L'argent ne comptait pas pour Red. Il en dépensait plus qu'il n'en avait parfois.

Cooper ouvrit son tiroir et avala un cachet. Un autre. Les médecins prétendaient que cela ralentissait le processus à défaut de pouvoir le sauver. Trop tard pour le sauver.

Dans le jet de Red, l'ambiance était studieuse autour d'un plan de Saint Petersbourg.

- Cela ne sert à rien de continuer à chercher si nous ne réfléchissons pas mieux, les gars.

- Et tu veux réfléchir comment, Ray ?

- On doit se mettre dans la tête d'Alan. On a déjà écumé les banques et les endroits logiques. Il nous reste quoi ?

- Des planques ?

- Alan n'avait pas de planques, Vlad. Alan était un politicien américain.

- Les hôtels ?

- Tes amis en ont déjà fouillé combien ?

- Les ¾.

- Le consulat ?

- Personne n'y a accès, Ray.

- Ce qui veut dire que personne n'a pensé à ça avant ?

- Si mais comment on fait pour y entrer et demander à fouiller tout le second étage ? Même moi n'ai pas cette autorité.

- Un agent du FBI a l'autorité. Non ?

- Et si cela ne suffit pas ?

- On entrera par la force. Cela dit, je doute que le coffre soit là. Il nous reste quoi d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ray. Je ne connaissais pas Alan Fitch.

- Dis-moi, Vlad, est-ce qu'il y a un Rotary Club à Saint Petersbourg ?

- Tout à fait. J'en suis même membre. Pourquoi ?

- L'immeuble qui abrite le club possède combien d'étages ?

- 4. Au premier, c'est la salle de réception. Au second se trouvent les salons privés. Au troisième, nous avons la bibliothèque et au dernier étage, c'est tout l'administratif. Tu crois que le coffre pourrait s'y trouver ?

- Connaissant Alan, c'est possible. Seules deux personnes savaient qu'il faisait partie de ce Club : sa femme et moi. Et il y était inscrit sous le nom de Walter Bullows. Tu crois qu'on peut planquer un coffre dans ces murs ?

- Le Club n'a que 4 ans d'existence. Il aurait fallu que le coffre soit là précédemment.

- Et il y avait quoi auparavant ?

- Il s'agissait d'un immeuble d'appartements dont le propriétaire était un ami de notre actuel Président. Il est décédé en léguant sa maison et une partie de sa fortune au Rotary.

- Je propose qu'on se sépare. Après une nuit de sommeil, en attendant que Lizzie arrive, demain Dembe et Vlad, vous allez au Rotary. Liz et moi irons au consulat. Mon intuition me dit que nous pourrions trouver le coffre dans un de ces deux endroits.

- Et s'il est au Rotary, on fait quoi ? On le perce ?

- J'ai le code, Vlad. Vous m'appelez et je vous donne la combinaison.

- D'accord. Cela dit, nous faisons peut-être fausse route.

- Auquel cas, nous chercherons encore. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir qu'un coffre existe. Pour l'instant, nous avons une longueur d'avance.

Ils se regardèrent tous et Dembe se leva pour servir à boire à ses amis.

- Tu sais, Raymond, que notre retour là-bas ne va pas être de tout repos. Si jamais Nguyen l'apprend, on va avoir des ennuis.

- Vlad, tu lui dis ?

- Mes amis se sont occupés de Nguyen. On peut s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait un remplaçant mais si Lam fait bien son boulot, nous devrions en connaître l'identité rapidement. Tu crois qu'il est déjà arrivé à Saïgon ?

- Il est même très probablement déjà dans la jungle en train de rabattre des partisans et de collecter des informations. Il doit de toute façon me rappeler dans la matinée.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

- Je n'ai guère le choix, Dembe. Il m'a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne et oui, je le crois sincère quand il parle de s'amender.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Vlad regrettant seulement l'absence de Cindy…ou de toute autre hôtesse.

Ils prirent leurs quartiers au Belmond Grand Hôtel Europe, dans deux suites face à face. Leur arrivée tardive les poussa à se coucher quasiment dès leur arrivée, Liz devant venir les rejoindre moins de quatre heures plus tard.

Red s'endormit dans son grand lit en rêvant de Liz.

- Tu me fais une place ?

Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit une femme magnifique, nue et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Elisabeth Keen.

- Quand es-tu arrivée ?

- Il y a 10 minutes. J'ai vu que tu dormais alors j'ai décidé de m'accorder également un peu de repos. Dormir dans un avion de ligne n'est pas exactement ce qu'il y a de plus reposant.

Il écarta les draps et elle se coula contre lui.

- C'est le meilleur des réveils que j'ai eu depuis des années.

- Non, le meilleur c'est celui que je te réserve maintenant.

Il ne rabattit pas les draps afin de pouvoir l'admirer à sa guise. Elle le laissa faire en souriant.

- Tu es si belle…je ne te mérite pas, Lizzie.

- C'est certain mais puisque je ne peux pas te résister, autant se faire une raison.

- Que me disais-tu déjà, plus tôt ?

- A quel propos ?

- Faire l'amour.

- Autant que tu veux, aussi souvent que tu le veux.

- J'adore cette idée.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et caressa son visage avant de s'emparer doucement de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et leurs mains se reconnurent. Elle le dévêtit entièrement et s'écarta de lui pour l'admirer à son tour.

- Je n'avais jamais encore eu l'occasion de constater de visu combien tu étais bien bâti et bien fait de ta personne, Ray. Comment fais-tu pour être dans cette forme à ton âge ?

- Je m'entretiens. Mais j'ai quand même quelques kilos en trop.

- Tu veux parler de ceux qui t'empêchent d'être sec comme une trique ? Faire l'amour à un homme confortable a bien des avantages, tu sais. Et dormir contre lui aussi. Au moins, demain matin, je n'aurai pas de bleus !

- C'est une façon de voir les choses…

Tout en parlant, il la gratifiait de caresses de plus en plus osées. Tout en lui répondant, elle le gratifiait de caresses tout aussi osées.

- Maintenant que je suis bien réveillé, agent Keen, je vais te montrer comment je fais l'amour à une femme que j'aime. Dans les règles de l'art.

- Ne me fais pas languir, monsieur Reddington.

Il entreprit des préliminaires à faire rougir le Marquis de Sade, utilisant mains, doigts, bouche et langue pour amener Liz plusieurs fois à la jouissance. Elle se vengea en se servant à son tour de ses outils pour lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle faisait aux hommes qu'elle aimait. Elle abandonna sa tache avant qu'il ne se laisse aller dans sa bouche.

- Tu es très douée.

- Tu m'inspires les moins chastes des idées.

- Et des actes.

Il la fit sienne en douceur, lentement, sans se presser et fit durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à gémir contre sa bouche. Là, il se laissa aller en elle. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, le temps de redescendre sur Terre. Puis il se retira et la prit dans ses bras.

- Si tu me fais l'amour de cette façon à chaque fois, Ray, je vais vraiment te garder.

- J'y compte bien.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et le regarda.

- Cooper m'a parlé. Toi et moi, il faudra vraiment qu'on éclaircisse bientôt plusieurs points, tu sais.

- Je sais, Lizzie. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. Absolument tout. Et de ton côté, ce serait bien si tu pouvais te souvenir de ton enfance.

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui peut m'y aider, en dehors de Lam ?

- Non mais nous trouverons en temps et en heure. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dans l'immédiat, nous devrions dormir. Demain, nous allons tous les deux au consulat. Je t'expliquerai.

- Ray…

- Mmmm ?

- Tu resteras toujours près de moi ?

- Toujours.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est…

- Lizzie, je serai près de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Et je vais veiller à ce que cela soit dans au moins 40 ans.

- Tu n'auras plus envie de moi d'ici là.

- Vas savoir !

Il lui sourit et la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle se détendit, reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le mouvement régulier de la respiration de Red pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

**_(A suivre)_**


End file.
